Love Starts in the Opposite Direction
by sunita92
Summary: Lucy dropped off from school to help her dad clear the debts. The debts are that bad that she need to work two jobs. What happened if Natsu came in the picture to help clear the debts but on one condition? To marry him! Stay tuned to the epic love story(: FYI, inspired by the manga Hapi Mari.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**C****hapter 1**

Hi, I am Lucy Heartfillia and I dropped out halfway from my university to help with my stinking dad to clear up the debts. I am currently working as an office clerk in one of the re-known company called Fairy Tail. I think you are all wondering like why do I care so much about helping my dad right? Well, the bank is going to take our land/home if we do not pay off these debts and thus I am unwilling to do so because the house is still filled with memories when my mom was alive.

Yeah I live a very sad life. I really want to get these debts cleared off as soon as possible that I had to work at night in some shabby place as a host. This is a secret of course because if my company were to find out, I will be fired and I don't want to be sacked from this company since they paid us SO well.

I am currently at a cafeteria below our office building having lunch with my two closest co-workers, Juvia and Levy. They were sprouting nonsense about going on group dates. I am no interest in having any boyfriends because I feel they will just get in my way. Another reason is because my dad has made me think that men cannot be depended on or trusted.

"Aww come on Lu-chan" Levy slapped a hand on my back. "Try going out with us on one of these dates, it will be fun!"

"Juvia agrees as well."

"I'm not so fond on having any boyfriend in the time being girls." I ended with a sigh.

"You don't have to make the guy as your boyfriend once you meet him." Juvia stated. "Don't tell me when you see a guy, you don't get interested or attracted by him at all?"

"Yeah, like our president!" Levy cut in and now she has all dreamy eyes. Juvia even squealed as she cupped her own face. I decided to cut in their fantasy as I wondered who the hell is this president that they are going gaga about.

"Is the president that handsome?" I asked quite bored actually.

"Oh my god Lu-chan! You worked here and you don't even know who the president is and how he looks like?" Levy exclaimed back as she placed her hands on my shoulders. Okay, this is getting a bit weird now.

"Juvia is also not pleased that Lucy doesn't know our president!" Juvia also agreeing with Levy as they both looked at me. I laughed though it was half heartedly, hoping they will think I was joking and that they will let go of me. I really got to see this dude that my colleagues are so fond of!

I was finally done with my first job of the day so it was time for me to head over to my second job. I was just done finished changing into my dress and heels when my manger called for me.

"Lucky! Someone here is requesting for you." Huh? Someone looking for me was new. I guess I'll go and see who it is. Usually the guests will be inside the available room and our job, as host is to go into the room and entertain them. As I opened the door, I saw a man dressed in a suit. Oh sweet love! Money is going to be good today. Usually the guest who comes in wearing a suit will tip us very well because they are like rich ass businessmen!

Okay I am being stereotyping but you can't blame me since I have been getting all the good tips from men like them. I decided to look up and see his face so that I can start the ball rolling by greeting him but what caught my attention was his peculiar pink hair? Which sane guy on earth has pink hair?

I walked towards him and sat beside him on the couch. I poured some whiskey from the bottle that was on the table for us so we could cheers to a drink. After taking a sip, I placed down my glass on the table so that I could start a conversation.

"Hi nice to meet you, so what's your name?" This will be easy to score, just do your job like you always done it Lucy.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel but let's cut to the chase." He slammed the glass on the table. "You're Lucky right?"

I backed up a bit. What's up with this man? "Yeah, what's up?"

"I came here to tell you that you are going to be my wife from now onwards." Huh? Did I just hear correctly?

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Are you insane?!" I rose to stand up. "What kind of person will agree to marry a stranger who offers a marriage proposal to her?" I pointed my finger towards him. Yeah, I was definitely pissed. I do not want to get married to a guy that I only knew 5 minutes ago!

He still looked composed as he sat on the couch. "Well, if you married me, I can clear all your debts ." What? Okay, I think I need to go back and like really dig my ears or this guy is just toying with me.

"How do you know and who says I need your help?" I huffed as I folded my arms.

"Well isn't that all girls want? Money, fame and luxury… Just marry me and you can have all this." I wasn't pissed this time. I was angry and furious now. Without thinking, I grabbed my glass and threw the whiskey at him. I got him there; he looked so dumbfounded right now.

"Don't go around and telling people off as if you know them you idiot!" I looked at him straight in the eye. Before we could continue our conversation, my manager so happened to come in and saw the mess I created.

"Lucky! Apologize to the man now. I'm so sorry sir; I didn't know my hostess had such behavior." He grabbed some tissues as he began to wipe the liquid off him.

"No, I'm not going to because I am out of here!" I walked off and slammed the door at their faces. I stomped off as I growled and gritted my teeth. This is why I don't trust men!

* * *

The next day at work I could feel I was venting off my anger at my keyboard as I looked for a new job. Stupid pinky! Because of him, I left the job which I didn't want to but I had to because I didn't want to apologize to him! I was typing furiously before someone called for me.

"You're Lucy right?" I sat up straight to look at her in the eye. It was my supervisor, Ezra.

Oh no, what did I do this time. I don't remember doing anything wrong.

"What did you do until the president is calling you to his office?" Huh? The president? Why on earth would I been called to his office?

I stood up and walked to the direction of his office, wondering why I could be called to his office. Maybe I will get a chance to see how he finally looks like and also get the idea why Juvia and Levy are crazy about him.

I knocked the door to wait for his reply. "Come in." I opened his door to walk in and suddenly realized why did his voice sounded so familiar.

He was sitting on his chair and when he turned around to face me, I almost got the shock of my life! I backed up until the door restricted me from going any further.

"You, you!" I pointed at him shakily.

"Yeah I am the man who you threw whiskey all over AND also called me an idiot. Thank God it wasn't any expensive suit." Oh my god, my life is over. I just want to dig a hole and crawl in it. I am about to lose two of my jobs within these two days. No choice, though last night I didn't want to apologize, right now I just have to beg for forgiveness.

"I am so sorry Mr President!" I began bowing repeatedly. This time he started pissing me off when he laughed. I looked up and placed my hands on my hips.

"What's so funny?" I swear if he wasn't the president, I will strangle him there and then.

He stopped laughing so he could continue to speak. "I'm so sorry Lucky but you have been working here for a year and you don't even know how I looked like and what my name was." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow this time. "Or should I say Miss Lucy Heartfillia."

Before I could faint wishing this is all a dream and when I wake up, this is all gone; some midget came to hug my legs. "Oh isn't it Lucy! You looked so much like your mother dear!"

"Kyaa! Who are you?!" I screamed as I withdrew my leg away.

I looked down and wondering who is this second idiot but I didn't want to do anything drastic to him since he mentioned about mama. "You know my mother?"

He backed away and looked up at me. "Yes, yes. Layla Heartfillia. She's such a wonderful accomplice of mine but sadly, she's gone." He said as he looked down.

I decided to squat down and talked more to the little man. "Erm sorry but can I know who is the man that my mother worked so closely with?"

"Oh pardon my manners. I'm Makarov, chairman of this company and this is my grandson who is the president of the company."

I had to fall to the ground as I felt my knees got weakened. "Wait hold up! So you do know about this marriage scheme?"

"Oh yes dear! I am the one who arranged it." He smiled widely at me. I feel like slapping his face!

"For what?" I had to ask. Definitely he arranged this marriage for a reason.

"Well I heard that Layla's family is in trouble of debts and I would like to repay her in some way so just nice I heard the daughter was working here in Fairy Tail so I decided why not my grandson gets married to Layla's daughter and in return my son will clear your debts?"

I feel like my world was spinning but it got interrupted when Natsu walked towards me. I stood up and looked at him. Damn, my colleagues were right, he is handsome but his personality just makes him ugly!

"So do we have a deal?" Natsu held out his hand waiting to have a shake with me on whether I accepted the agreement.

I looked down at Makarov as I needed to be certain before I accepted this false marriage. "Why do I need to marry your son Chairman? If you really want to repay my mom the favour, you could just helped me pay back the debts and we could work something out from there right?"

"Well child, my grandson needs to get married in order to expand the company so that's the very favour I need from you."

I now face Natsu and saw he was still waiting to seal the agreement. I decided to shake his hand and he smiled at me. Woah, that smile of his is certainly charming but I wiped that thought out of my head once I let go his hand. What else could possibly go wrong? I just need to sign and that's it… right?

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for the first chapter of Love Starts in the Opposite Direction. I will really appreciate if you could type a review in the box below before you leave this page since this is my first Nalu fanfic so I want to know how's the story going so far. If it sucks, do let me know and I will pull the story off. Thanks! P.s. Reviews really keeps the author inspired to write better^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! To those who favor, follow and gave me a review for this story thank you! Anyways I was inspired to write this story after I read the manga "Hapi Mari". Lastly, I forgot to add that her name at her part time job is known as Lucky since she doesn't want her clients knowing her real name but that doesn't matter anymore since she's out of there right? Anyway, I'll stop bickering so you guys can go ahead and read.**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 2**

I don't know why I am moving in with this pinky! I thought it was just sign and that's it. I was SO wrong!

"Hey stop murmuring to yourself and quickly bring your things in the car!" That son of a bitch! He was carrying one of the boxes that I placed at the doorway as he shouted for me over his shoulder. Stupid damn president! Thank God you're helping me to keep my land or not I'll seriously kick your ass all the way to America! Or even further maybe to Mars if I can!

I have to move in with him because his grandfather, Makarov, wants us to live together since we are married and I reluctantly decided to do it during the weekends when we both are off from work.

I've informed my father about my sudden marriage and he was so happy because his debts will all be cleared. Me moving out to live with my new husband didn't have any impact on him, he say we will still keep in touch.

So much for being a father, I thought if I told him, he would help me instead of letting me go and live with a stranger! Four words, men are all the same! Okay wait that was five.

After loading up whatever I need, I walked to pinky's car and woah I finally got one look at what he drives. He was driving a Nissan GTR. Nice car for an ugly fart. Inside the car, we kept silent for a while as I checked out my phone. I decided to kill the silent because it was getting awkward.

"So Pinky was it?"

He laughed. "It's Natsu and for your information it is not pink but salmon." He talked as his hands were on the wheel.

"Whatever, I got a question. We won't be sleeping in the same room right?"

"No, I have an extra room. You can do whatever you want to it." Yes! At least I will get my own privacy.

After parking his car, we carried up all the boxes to the front of his apartment. After opening the door, I swear to you I almost thought I saw a demon lurking out. I swayed for a while before I return back to my own composure and immediately turned around to face pinky dead in the eye.

"What the hell is this?! There isn't any space for you to roam around the place hell; there isn't any space for you to even put your foot down!" I yelled at him as I pointed to his dumpster because this house wasn't even in a state of living condition.

"Er yeah…" He scratched his cheek as he half heartedly laughed. "Well, I've been so busy and tired that I haven't been able to keep this place altogether. Anyway I have to head to work for a while so make yourself at home." And with that, he left me with the horror.

"But you said you had no work today!" I shouted down the corridor to him but I was only getting ignored. I turned back to looked into his apartment before letting out a big sigh.

Since I was living in this house, I have no choice but to be a maid and clean this dump up by myself! I threw almost everything, do not even bother or to care if he needed it. I vacuum and mopped the whole entire place. The living room, dining room, kitchen, the empty room which I assume that's mine, the study room and his room. It took me a few hours to clean the whole apartment but I tell you that was the best feeling. I plopped myself down on the sofa after I was done cleaning the house.

I stared at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing right now. "Mama… I don't know what I'm doing." I spoke to obviously no one. After a while of resting, I decided to get up and get the boxes that lied at the entryway and bring it into my new room.

After I was done bringing the boxes into the empty room one by one, I took a good look at the whole room. Okay, at least there is a single sized bed, a wardrobe and a dresser. It looked like this room was untouched. Now it got me thinking, why did Pinky have furniture set up in an empty room? Oh well, maybe it's for his hooker or someone else.

* * *

Phew, finally all the unpacking is done. I took a good look at my new room and it was perfect. After wiping a sweat away from my forehead, I decided it was time for me to take a shower and changed into new set of clothes. I came out feeling refresh and clean.

Grrr!

Damn, my stomach just had to growl. I decided to check the fridge to see if this idiot president will have anything and I was SO wrong again. I was so shocked that I didn't realized pinky entering the house.

"Hey I'm back and woah, you really cleaned the place up." He paused at the kitchen entryway as he realized I didn't respond him. "Er Lucy?"

"You idiot! Don't you have anything in your god damn fridge?!" I turned around to face him as I swung his fridge door opened. I pointed at it before continuing.

"Look! There are only cans of beer! Don't tell me you don't eat anything?" I huffed as I folded my arms now.

"Of course I do _idiot _but I ordered instead of making them." He started to take out his tie before continuing. "I did tell you that I am very busy and tired and that I got no time to do all this."

Well actually he's right. But that's not an excuse for not able to keep his house tidy! He can hire a maid since he can order food right?

"So what can we eat? I'm hungry." I said before turning away to pout.

He laughed before grabbing his phone. "What about pizza? Sounds good?"

I just nodded before he walked away to make the order. Suddenly I felt myself relaxed a bit before I started realizing the whole marriage scheme. Is this why Makarov, mama's friend, wants us to get married because this idiot can't take care of himself? Wait, no, no no! I shouldn't feel any soft side for pinky right now. Get a grip of yourself Lucy.

I slapped both of my cheeks before I went out to the living room where I saw pinky sat at the couch as he switched on the television. Since we were both waiting for food, I decided to sit on the couch as well but away from him and watch the television as well.

After close to an hour, our food finally arrived and I was about to grab my money so that I could pass it to him but before I could, pinky politely pushed my offer away and said that he got it. Oh well, since he insisted so I withdrew and placed my wallet aside before I came to sit at the dining table. We both sat in silence as we ate. The only sounds were coming from the television. After a while, pinky broke the awkwardness this time.

"Thanks for clearing the house up."

"Don't mention it. I had to also or not how I was supposed to live here." It's true! I can't live in a pig sty.

"Oh yeah, besides that, please keep this marriage between us and the chairman." Wait chairman is his grandfather Makarov right? Man, I'm bad remembering all the big shots name and post.

"Of course, I don't want my colleagues to be freaking out also. If they knew, I think they will go ballistic." I said before I sipped onto my coke.

"And why will they go ballistic?" Huh? I looked at him and saw he had his elbow plopped down on the table as he leaned his face against his fist.

"Because idiot, everyone finds you handsome and when they see you, they all go Kyaa." I was exaggerating my words out so he could see that I don't really give a damn about him.

"And you don't think I am?" Why is he suddenly so curious about what I think of him?

"Who cares."

"I do, I need to know how my wife sees me right?" He was seriously giving off a cheeky smile, if only I could wiped that out from his face!

"Average, like any other men I see on the road I guess." I had to lie, didn't want to raise his ego.

"Oh really?" He stared at me, trying to see if I was lying and please praise me because I am damn good at acting. I think he believed me because suddenly he stood up and walked away.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to take a shower and sleep." He yawned between his words as he stretched his hands out.

"Then who is going to clear up this mess?" I stood up as I questioned him. I was not going to let him get away without doing any cleaning.

What shocked me was when he walked towards him and placed his hands on my shoulders. He lowered himself so his mouth was beside my ears. "My wife." When he spoke, I could feel his breath upon my ear. It was giving me the chills and the goosebumps. I think it got me to blush and I bet he saw it because he walked away laughing to himself like an idiot.

I clenched my fists at the side as I was super angry with myself for being conned by his act so easily! Fine, if he wants to play it that way, I could do it too. Asshole!

* * *

**A/N: Okay and that's a wrap for chapter 2. As always, please do not forget to leave a review in the box below before you go read some other stories. I will really appreciate some feedbacks from my readers so atleast I know where I stand. Thanks(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm getting more reviews, followers and favorites. Thank you everyone! Please keep it coming^^ **

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 3**

I was sitting by my desk as I sipped on my coffee and looked through my emails. The past week has been hectic for me and I couldn't be anymore happy then to leave the house early this morning to take a stroll as I headed to work. I was just happened to be enjoying my morning before Ezra came to my desk.

"Sorry Lucy, but the president called for you again." I couldn't help but to smirk. I stood up and walked towards the direction of his office, smelling victory in the air.

Once I was there, I didn't bother to knock on his door but instead I just strolled in. He was sitting behind his desk, both of his elbows on his desk while his chin rested on his fingers as he looked at me. What amused me the most was the look of pissed written all over his face.

"Yes?" I couldn't help but to start the conversation first. This is gonna make my day.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Me? I'm just doing my work." Ha! I was just going to be sarcastic and play dumb.

"Don't act dumb Lucy." He paused before continuing. Okay he got me there. "What was all the trash doing outside my room?" He sounded rather pissed now.

I felt like laughing out loud but I controlled it before I answered him. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I looked away, my hands holding onto one another behind me.

That got pinky to stand up and slammed his hand on his table. "God damn Lucy, what are you trying to do by putting all the trash outside my room?!"

"Two can play this game pinky." I stick my tongue out at him before I turned around to walk away.

"Oh really?" Before I could open the door to make my way out, he slammed the door back close. "And what do you plan to gain from doing that?" Oh shit, I can feel his breath on my ear again. I decided to fight back this time and not lose in defeat. I spun around and looked up at him in the eye.

"Well idiot, that's what you get for making use of me. I'm not a maid you know." I folded my arms which got him to back away and face palmed himself as he let out a loud sigh.

"I got no time for this Lucy." You think I care?! "Anyways, Mirajane!" He shouted and suddenly a beautiful woman, with white long hair popped out from the other side of the door. She closed the door and came towards me.

"Hi Madam, nice to meet you. I'm Mirajane." She bowed as she greeted me.

"Okay, who's this?" I pointed to the white lady as I looked at pinky.

"She's my personal secretary. Chairman was the one who assigned her to me." He answered me as his back leaned against his desk with his hands supporting his weight.

"Nice to meet you too Mirajane." I decided to be nice since she hasn't done any harm to me yet unlike the pink idiot!

"Oh please don't bow madam!" Huh? Now that I realized, she's been calling me madam from the start. I rose back up and scratched the back of my neck.

"You know Mirajane," before I could continue, she interrupted in.

"Actually you can just call me Mira for short." She said with a smile.

"Okay Mira, you can call me Lucy you know." She had her mouth open in a shape of an O but she used her hands to cover it sophisticatedly. Okay why does she looked surprised or is it shock?

"No Madam, I cannot be calling the president's wife by her name right?" What? She knows I'm his wife?

"You idiot! I thought you said to keep this marriage low profile!" Pinky was literally using his pinky to dig his ear. "You went back on your words!"

"Will you please calm down Lucy? I didn't tell her. My grandfather was the one since he assigned her to me right?" He answered me sounding rather agitated. We looked at each other as if there was some staring contest going on and yes, I was the first to break.

"Whatever." I huffed before I turned around to walk out from his office. Little did I know, they continued their conversation about me.

"So Mr President, I guess you find her interesting." Mirajane looked at Natsu with a grin.

Natsu didn't answer her instead he just smiled to himself.

That guy! He's so full of himself. I complained to myself as I walked back to my desk to go back. When I unlocked my computer, my jaw literally dropped when I see my inbox spam with emails. He's so gonna pay!

* * *

Finally it was lunch and it was the three of us again, me, Juvia and Levy. I was having my lunch peacefully before the two started talking about my husband. Argh, it sounded so disgusting calling him that.

"Hey, hey Juvia, did you see that there is a new lady who always sticking around with the president?"

"Yeah Levy! She looked so compatible with him." Really? It didn't seem that way when three of us were in the room just now. I was munching on my lunch as I thought about their conversation. I just ignored it because why should I care right? This marriage is a false one also.

After I was done with my lunch, I headed back to my desk first because I needed to make up the time that I lost this morning. Ezra even assigned me to pull out the old reports so I had to go to the archived room to retrieve them. With the list she's given me, it looks like I have to overtime.

While I flipped through some files, flashes of Natsu and Mirajane standing close together appeared in my mind, smiling and giggling at each other. I shook my head to forget about it. To be honest, they actually looked more compatible than me and that pinky because she was a beauty unlike me, I'm just average.

I was about to turn around and leave the archived room, carrying a whole box of files in it until I collided with somebody causing me to fall to the ground and dropped the files. I looked up and saw it was none other than pinky.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for my wife. What's wrong with that?" He answered me with that arrogant tone of his as he folded his arms.

"Well, I am busy working if you cannot see." I answered back sarcastically as I grabbed the files one by one to put back into the box. He squatted down to hold my chin.

"It's late already so I have the right to know where she is." I smacked his hand away and stood up.

"Well pinky, if you didn't realize it's because of you I had to overtime. Someone wasted my time in the morning just to call me to his office for ridiculous reasons!" I decided to make my way out.

"Well you're the one who asked for it." I ignored him and turned the door knob but it wouldn't budge. I guess Pink realized this. "What's wrong?"

"We're locked in." I dropped the box on the ground so I could hold my head in desperation. "No! This cannot be."

"Will you relax, I'll call Mirajane to come and unlock the door." I saw pinky taking out his phone to dial but he didn't put it to his ears. "Oops, sorry phone died." He said as he flashed his phone at me.

I think I looked like a goldfish now because I had my mouth and eyes wide open. "No!" I grabbed him by his shoulder and shook him non-stop. "I don't want to die!"

"Will you quit it, you obviously didn't bring your phone so Mirajane will come and find us sooner enough since I went missing." He grabbed me back my shoulders which caused me to settle down. We decided to sit on the ground as we waited for her arrival which I don't know how long more! I brought my knees to my chest as I was feeling cold.

"Damn, I'm so hungry." Natsu leaned his head to the back and rested one of his hands on his knees.

"It's your fault you idiot!" I shouted back at him and I cried dramatically. "I'm also hungry and worse I'm cold." What surprised me was when I felt something warm placed around me. I turned around and saw it was his coat. I looked at him and saw he was looking away.

"I hope it can keep you warmer." Indeed it was.

"Thank you." But the thought of him and Mirajane together flashed through my mind so I decided to ignore his kindness. "So I guess if Mirajane was feeling cold, you will also lent her your coat right?" I huffed as I looked away to fold my arms. I think I heard him scoffed so I looked back at him. "What?"

"Don't tell me my wife is jealous?" Natsu was grabbing my chin to make me look at him again. Oh my god, am I blushing? I feel my face is all red.

"Stop it Natsu!" I pushed him away as I closed my eyes since I was too embarrassed but I believe I wasn't strong enough because I still felt he was holding onto me.

"Eh? This is the first time you called me Natsu." I opened my eyes because I only realized when he pin pointed it to me. I felt his face coming nearer to me making my face go even to a deeper red. I could feel his breath on my lips. I knew it! He's gonna kiss me but why am I not backing away.

Ring!

He let go his held from my chin and mumbled something under his breath as he reached into his pocket to grab his phone? Wait, I thought his phone died!

"Yeah Mirajane, could you come and get us at the archive room? Thanks." With that, he shut his phone and looked back at me.

"I thought your phone died?!"

"Oops sorry I forgot I also had my personal phone with me. The phone that died was my working phone." This idiot is really an idiot. I clenched my fists to my side as I kneel on the ground and growled and gritted my teeth.

"Oh by the way Lucy…" Natsu said as he stood up. "Mirajane is 40 years old." With that, he laughed as he walked to the door as I could see the door has finally been opened by the white beauty.

I couldn't help to blush beat red for my stupidity. For the love of Christ, I really hate him!

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's it for chapter 3 people. Don't forget to leave a review in the box below before you leave this site. I really want to know how my story is fairing so far(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright my fellow readers, here's to the new chapter. Enjoy reading!**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 4**

I was venting my anger as I dumped my clothes in the washing machine. Since yesterday, I couldn't be out of Mirajane's sight. Wherever I go, I could see her peeking out from somewhere. I am for sure she's following me around but I don't know for what reasons.

I am going to have a talk on this with that idiot once he gets home! Wait, I heard the door closing. Yes, he's back. I ran out from the laundry room and came to a halt in front of him as I pointed my index finger at him.

"Wait right there Mister!" Natsu froze as he raised his hands up in reason.

"Okay?" He gave me a confused look.

"What's up with Mira?" He scoffed as he put in hands down so he could remove his coat. "Don't ignore me!"

"What do you mean what's up with Mira? I already told you she's just my personal assistant and nothing else." He said as he threw his coat on the sofa.

"Not about that." I scratched my cheek as to hide my embarrassment before continuing. "I mean why was she following me all day?!"

"Seriously Lucy, I don't know what you're talking about." He plopped himself on the sofa before he proceed on to take out his tie.

"You do know what I'm talking about." I was now standing in front of Natsu as I glared at him. I saw Natsu was checking me out from head to toe before he let out a big sigh.

"Whatever it is, it should be the chairman's work since he's the one who hired her and not me."

"Well, you tell her to stop following me around." I huffed before I walked away into my room. I really needed a bath right now to cool myself down.

It felt so good once I dipped myself into the hot tub. I looked up at the ceiling again as if it was interesting. So many thoughts clouded my mind. Mama… I really do miss you. I hugged my knees against my chest as I let the tears flow down. I stopped crying once I heard something.

Click!

I looked to my right where the toilet door was and I saw a bare chest naked Natsu standing at the door way, a towel wrapped around his hips. What the heck?!

Thank god for the mist and water vapour created from the hot water because I could feel all kinds of red going up to my face and I swear it's getting hot in here. I couldn't help but to bring the curtains to cover myself as I stood up before I threw whatever I could grab within my reach to him.

"Pervert!" I heard it hit him.

"Woah, what the hell?" Now he's nearer. "Lucy?"

"Yes! Now get out you freaking pervert." I threw more things at him.

"Quit it Lucy! I didn't know you were still in here!" I think he was losing his balance since he had trouble seeing due to the misty atmosphere that he grabbed the shower curtain and I guess he was too strong causing it to be pulled down with him and I don't know how I got tagged along.

I landed on top of him and we were now looking into each other's eyes. I was blushing like scarlet red now.

"Woah babe, I didn't know you're the type who likes to get down in the toilet." He was giving me off a cheeky smile as he held my waist at the sides. I have never felt so embarrassed in my life before because this was the first time a guy saw me naked and furthermore he wasn't even my lover, just a husband in papers.

This got me so freaking angry that I had to give him a tight slap to his face before grabbing the shower curtain along with me as I tried to make my way out. Before I could even head out, I felt my arm being grabbed as I got spun around to look into those black onyx eyes.

"Woah Lucy, what's wrong?" I felt confused now as I felt some liquid trickling down my face. It was tears, I was crying in front of this bastard. "Why are you crying?"

I gave a flick at my arm before I turned around. "I've never been seen naked by a guy before." I answered as my back faced him. Due to no response from him, I ran out from the toilet to head to my room and cry.

* * *

Next day, I went to work early AGAIN to clearly avoid that idiot. I didn't want to face him just yet after last night's incident. I felt like a complete idiot for crying out in front of him. Of course, I felt so ashamed with myself since no men have seen me bare naked but I didn't understand why I couldn't withstand my tears from rolling down my cheeks.

Even though I was keeping myself occupied from work, I could see Mira walked across our office a couple of times from the corner of my eyes. Soon it was lunch and I just wanted to get out from work so I apologized to Juvia and Levy before heading out.

I grabbed some bread and milk before I went to sit outside the office building at the back where there were few empty seats. I looked up to the sky to enjoy the breeze and view until some guy with lion mane hair approached me.

"Erm sorry, but do you happened to work here?" I looked at him and god, he was handsome.

"Erm yeah I do, how can I help you?"

"My name is Loki and I'll be working here from tomorrow onwards." He held out his hand with a smile and I had to be polite to stand up to shake it. He definitely looked good in that suit of his.

"My name is Lucy, nice to meet you." We sat back down after the introductions.

He was telling me how happy he got accepted because he was actually nervous for the interview. We laughed and talked about random things until I took a glance at my watch.

"Sorry Loki, but lunch is over so I need to head back up." We both stood up.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Lucy." I smiled as we shook each other's hands again before I walked towards the entrance of my office building.

I was about to get back on with reading my emails before Ezra came to my table. What is it this time? For once I hope I'm getting scolded by her instead.

"President called for you." She let out a sigh before she walked away.

I actually decided to ignore and continue to do my work but it will look suspicious so after a while of thinking, I stood up and made my way to his office.

This time I decided to knock his door before I entered. After hearing a response from the other side, I opened the door and walked in, closing the door after I was fully in the room. I looked around to see if Mira was around but it only happened to be me and him alone.

I decided to cut to the chase. "So what is it?" I asked calmly, pretending like last night events never happened as I folded my arms.

"Do you know what it means to be married?" He questioned me as he stood up from his chair. Huh? I just gave a confused expression which got him to continue. "It means you're bound to each other for life so cheating is not allowed."

"Okay I get your point so what's up?"

"I saw you were talking to the new recruit. Don't tell me you're flirting with him?" What? I decided to lunch out because I thought I could get away from people especially Mirajane but it looks like she still followed me!

"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted before I walked forward and pointed my index finger to his chest. "I don't care pass me the chairman's number. I am going to have a little chat with him regarding this."

"Regarding what?" Natsu questioned me back.

"Don't act dumb Natsu. I want him to get Mira to stop following me all around. It's really annoying you know. I can't even have a bit of privacy?!"

"What privacy? Privacy to flirt with other men is it?"

"Oh please, I would like at least some privacy you know like not BARGING into the bathroom when people are bathing!" I tried to control the tears that were brimming in my eyes.

"What? Come on Lucy, I didn't know you were still inside. I'm really sorry."

"Whatever, we're not really husband and wife anyways so I deserve my space!" What shocked me next was he pushed me on his desk as he hovered above me.

"What's wrong with keeping a look out of what belongs to me?!" I looked at him wide eyed, surprised and stunned of his sudden action.

"So it was you all along?" I asked quite timidly actually, afraid he might have a sudden outlash again.

"Yes, what's wrong with keeping a look out on my wife?" I actually felt my heart swelled when he said that. He was kind of sweet but I couldn't accept it so easily because the way he was doing it was wrong.

"But Natsu…" I paused to look away from him before continuing. "Our marriage is fake and most of all, there is no love in this. I want to fall in love Natsu!" The second thing he shocked me today was what he did next. I wasn't able to continue because he swooped down to my lips for a kiss.

My eyes were wide again. I was so stunned that I couldn't react to the kiss. His lips were so warm on mine. He pulled away after a few seconds leaving me breathless and speechless as he hovered above me with his forehead leaning against mine. I could feel my face was all flushed.

"Then fall in love with me."

* * *

**A/N: Anti-climax ending. Sorry folks. As usual, please, please do leave a review in the box below before you leave this site. I need to know how's the story so far. Cheers(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys, cheers to my new update. Anyway for everyone's information, I am inspired by the manga Hapi Mari which I decided to write a Nalu Fanfic for it. I didn't copy the story exactly because I know how the manga went and I made sure it's different except maybe 1 or 2 things. So I hope I clear everyone's doubt on that and please continue to read my fanfic(:**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 5**

It was deeply quiet on the way back home. I am now inside Natsu's car and yes, this is the first time we're heading back together from work after we got married. I didn't want to look at anywhere except the outside scenery. The events that occurred earlier on were so strange and weird. It felt like a dream.

After Natsu said a sentence that got me all worked up, Mirajane sprung into his office causing him to get off of me quickly. I sat up quickly as well and I think it got Mirajane to realize that something was going on so she told Natsu that she'll call him later and left.

I actually don't know what that was all about. Asking me to fall in love with him, pfft. Only mentally insane people will fall in love with their partner after knowing each other for five minutes! He should be in that list as well. Don't get me wrong, I don't know and also don't care if he harbor any feelings towards me but he's the one who asked me to fall in love with him.

I suddenly remembered the kiss which got me thinking if he really does have any such feelings towards me. Did that kiss had any meaning to it? Actually I felt kind of happy when he confessed to me that he was the one who got Mira to keep a look out for me because I'm his. But could I trust his answers? I was so confused right now with all these questions floating around in my head.

"Hey Lucy."

"Yup." I answered back without looking at him. My elbow was on the door handle as I rest my face against my knuckles.

"What do you want to grab for dinner?"

"Anything." My eyes still fixated on the outside scenery.

"Stop being a wuss." He mumbled but he didn't think I heard it.

I now looked at him. "What did you called me?"

"A wuss."

"For what?! Just because I'm not deciding on what to eat?"

"Yeah, and you're acting all different after just now." What the hell does he have to bring that up right now? I felt my cheeks hot and red so I shook it off before I continued to speak.

"Because you're always ordering dinner!" Good Lucy, you're acting calm and composed as if it doesn't affect you.

"Because you always say anything!" He got me there actually.

"Fine, let's head to the supermarket."

"For what?"

"Oh now you're questioning me back when I'm finally deciding something?" My arms folded as I retaliated back.

"Fine, fine, we'll park the car and head in."

As we entered the supermarket, I grabbed the trolley and walked around. I grabbed numerous of stuff and Natsu was just following behind me. We came to a stop at one aisle and I was checking out the kinds of pasta that displayed there.

"Okay Lucy, so why are we here?" I was holding onto fusili and spaghetti, wondering which one I should take.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm gonna cook today." I turn to face him and I swear I saw him blushing but I decided to shrug it off. "Okay fusili or spaghetti?" I held out both of the pasta to him.

He just grabbed both and chucked it into the trolley before walking off. It got me to blink a few times. Okay I was lost; didn't I ask him to choose?

I grabbed the trolley and quickly follow him from behind. "Hey Natsu, you got me confused. I asked you to choose one." I said loud enough so that he could hear me.

He came to a stop before turning halfway around to face me. "Well we can stock up whatever you need in the kitchen…" He was scratching the back of his neck as he continued. "If you want, you can cook dinner from now onwards."

Okay, now I am certain he is blushing. I had to giggle as I found that action of his pretty cute. He walked towards me and grabbed the trolley from me. "I'll push, you'll choose."

I couldn't help but to return a smile back to him before we continued our patronizing at the supermarket.

* * *

We were back home about an hour ago and I decided to cook something simple and fast because this idiot has been complaining he's hungry every second since we left the supermarket. He lay on the couch like he was on the verge of dying. Look who was talking about asking me to cook dinner from now onwards but he can't even wait!

"Natsu! Food's done!" I shouted for him as I placed two plates of prawn aglio olio on the dining table. It seems like he came back to life since he was walking towards the dining table. "You look alive now." I said as I took out my apron.

"I can smell food." He sniffed as he took his seat.

"You're a dog now?" I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Very funny Luce."

"Hey, hey, since when you come up with calling me nicknames and all?" I grabbed two cans of beer from the fridge and placed them on the dining table.

"Since you became my wife." He gave me that signature wide smile of his and I couldn't help but to blush a bit. It was just very heart warming.

We started eating and he seems to be enjoying it. "So Natsu… how's the food?" Hey, I know I'm disturbing the hungry boy but who doesn't want to know how did their cooking fair?

He took a sip of beer before he answered me. "It's delicious. You _actually _can cook." He went back to eating after he commented.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" I was pointing at him with my fork.

"No offense Luce, but nowadays not many people _do _cook you know." Well I got to agree with him on that one, everyone is practically busy with their life that they usually dine out but I'm different, I need to save so I always cook at home when I get the chance.

"True." I answered him before I went back to eating my meal.

"So does that mean you're going to cook for me from now onwards?" Natsu raised a question as he held his can of beer.

I made sure there was no more food in my mouth before I spoke. "Well, if you do enjoy my cooking why not? Anyway ordering food all the time is boring." I was actually trying to sound quite boring though I like cooking for people who enjoy my food but at the same time, I didn't want to show him that I also wanted to cook for him. Get what I mean?

"Awesome!" Did he just cheer? He looked like a teenager when he raised his fist into the air just now. I couldn't help but to smile as I leaned my face against my palm. Silence overtook the atmosphere again and I quickly finished up my meal because Natsu was done long time ago and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Hey Luce."

"Yeah?" I was finally done eating and now both of us were holding onto our beer.

"Don't you think it's nice that we were able to have a peaceful dinner together and not claw each other's eyes out?"

I let out a big sigh as I stood up and grabbed the now empty plates to bring them over to the sink. "Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean I guess?"

I placed the dirty dishes in the sink as I turned to face Natsu and placed one hand on my hips. "Well Natsu, if we didn't get to meet each other under such circumstances, I wouldn't have been clawing your eyes out everytime if I get the chance."

He stood up and walked towards me. "Don't tell me it's that bad?"

"Whatever it is Natsu, I now am your wife already so no point asking." I turned back to the sink as I continued to wash the dishes but I was unable to as Natsu grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

My back was leaning against the sink as his onyx black eyes stared me down to my brown ones. To be honest, I was a bit afraid.

Natsu's lips were coming closer to mine. Oh no, here it comes again. He swooped down in for a kiss and this time, it wasn't a sincere peck on the lips, it was a ferocious one instead. He licked my bottom lips which caused me to part my lips as it gave him the chance to slit his tongue into my mouth where I couldn't help but to let out a moan. That is when I realized the situation and pushed him off.

"No!" I was looking at him while I used the back of my hand to cover my mouth. I knew I was flushed but I ignored it and continued. "Stop toying with me Natsu."

His bangs were covering his eyes so I couldn't see the look on his face since he was looking down.

"Tsk, whatever." Natsu punched the wall before he walked off.

My legs felt weak which got me to sank down to the floor in a kneeling position, one of my hands holding the sink for support as my other hand clenched into a fist in front of my chest. I seriously need to have a talk with Natsu about boundaries. He doesn't seem to know that word well. He has been invading my privacy and being more touchy now but the thing is I didn't really hate it. I like the tingling sensation feeling when those lips come onto mine. Don't tell me I am starting to like him a bit? This is getting bad… _Mama, what am I supposed to do?_

* * *

**A/N: Oops! Finally, Lucy got to see Natsu's rage of fury. Okay that doesn't sound right. Hahaha. Anyways as usual, please do not forget to leave a review in the box below before you go. Will really appreciate for more reviews, followers and story being favourite thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG my fellow readers. I forgot to put a disclaimer that I do not own anything. Anyhoo, I'm so glad for the reviews, followers and story being favourite that I've been getting. Keep it coming guys^^ **

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 6**

Since we got married, Natsu and I have yet to talk in the morning to each other. It is so obvious because we aren't suit to be with each other. We always argued the night before and it caused either one of us to leave the house early. Okay, maybe it's just me because I don't know if he is still snoring away.

I was at my desk sipping on my coffee as I read my emails when Ezra approached me.

"Hi Lucy, I need a huge favour. Will you be so kind enough to provide the essential trainings to our new staff?" I looked at her and saw a familiar person standing behind her.

"Oh Loki!" I stood up too excitedly which got Ezra to look at me suspiciously.

"Oh hey Lucy." Loki waved and smiled back.

"Do you two know each other?" Ezra asked as she looked back and forth between me and Loki.

"We met only yesterday so you don't have to worry about anything." I said as I waved a hand at her. Hey, I needed to reassure her that I could train him with no issues.

"Alright good to know, Loki, you'll be under Lucy's care until you're ready. Your table will be next to Lucy." With that, Ezra walked off.

Loki turned to me once she was gone. "So where do we start?"

"How about we go for a little tour?"

"Sounds good." I got Loki to place his bag at his desk before we started.

I brought him around the office showing him the pantry, the printing room, the meeting rooms and whatever rooms we passed by. We were having so much of fun that I didn't realized Mirajane saw us from the corner. After we walked off, Mirajane headed to the President's office.

"Mr. President." She called out to him as she knocked his door.

"Come in." Natsu shouted as he continued to look at the proposals while he rested his cheek against his knuckles .

She entered his room after hearing his response and closed the door once she was fully inside.

She bowed lightly before she spoke. "Mr President, it seems the newbie that was talking to your wife yesterday, is attached to her for training."

That got Natsu to look away from his work and face Mirajane. "Oh really?" But after a moment of silence, he went back to look at his work. "I couldn't care less. She can flirt with whoever she wants."

"You know Mr. President she can be taken by whoever very easily if you don't care. If you realized, she's not that bad." Mirajane raised an eyebrow to Natsu, her hands holding onto her files.

"She can't as she's married to me."

"Well people don't know since you decided to keep this marriage low profile."

As Mirajane and Natsu were still having their conversation which I was not aware of, I was out having lunch with Loki, Levy and Juvia.

"So Loki, how old are you?" Levy cocked a conversation as I dig into my salad.

"I'm 26 this year, how about you ladies?"

"Oh God! You're the same age as the president!" Juvia squeaked. Levy just slapped her back before she cleared her throat.

"Well Juvia is 25 as for me and Lucy, we're 24."

"Woah the president is sure young since he's the same age as me." He chuckled before continuing. "Anyways I bet you pretty ladies have boyfriends already?" Loki commented before he took a sip of his drink.

"Well we do, but not Lucy." Juvia answered him this time.

"Seriously?"

"Well Juvia and I go for dates but Lucy doesn't." Levy answered Loki this time.

"Because I'm not interested." I stood up as I held onto my drink. "Anyway, I'm heading back to work first girls. You coming Loki?"

Loki didn't answer me instead he just stood up and walked beside me.

"That's a waste you're single."

"Why?"

"Because babe, you're gorgeous." I looked at Loki and he happened to gave me a wink. Oh god, I felt my blush is creeping onto my cheek but I just shook it off. I shouldn't feel this way, I have a husband for God sakes but to be honest, this is the first time a guy had ever compliment me so I couldn't help but to feel this way.

"Flirting ain't getting you anywhere Mister." I said as I brushed him off and continued walking to the direction of our office.

* * *

Another day of work gone and thank god, the situation was not weird after Loki complimented me after lunch. I thought I would get worked up but it seems we're okay. We left the office and headed to the train station together. I got to know more about him like he was one of the top guys that girls go gaga for back in school.

No kidding, I agree he's definitely likeable and do have the good looks but I'm not the kind of girls who will go gaga over some guy. It was good to finally be back home. When I opened the door no surprise there, I was home first though I thought I will be later than Natsu since I ended work late. I turned on the lights and almost got the shock of my life.

"Ahhh!" I backed up until the door restricted me to. "Why didn't you turn the lights on since you were home?"

Actually the TV was on but it wasn't bright enough to catch my attention that he was at the couch watching it as he drank his lungs away. I could see that Natsu drank a few cans of beer since the remains were all scattered messily around the coffee table. I wiped my sweat off before I proceed to the table. I dropped my bag to the side and squatted down to clear up the mess.

"You know Natsu, you could be a bit neat and tidy since I _gladly_ helped you to keep this house in shape." What got my saliva stuck at my throat was when he crushed the can of beer that he was holding. Yikes!

"Well, I couldn't help it since when I came home hungrily and there was no dinner." Oh shit, I totally forgot. "You thought I drank my lungs away for no reason right?" Oh damn, I really did forget that I promised to make dinner now onwards but wait, I got my argument.

"I'm really sorry Natsu but I got held up at work." I grabbed all the cans and stood up to head towards the kitchen to dispose of them. "I'll make a real quick one now." I shouted loud enough for him to hear. I was looking into the fridge when I felt Natsu hovering behind me.

I could feel my cheeks were starting to turn red. He was so close and I could feel his breath on my ear. "Busy with work or with the new guy?" No surprises there, I bet Mirajane told him.

I turned around quickly so I could push him away. "What the hell Natsu!" I panted heavily. "Don't do that, what's up with you?"

"Oh come on Luce! Which husband won't be frustrated when you're hanging out with some guy while he starved to death waiting for you at home?" Natsu ended his statement with a hiccup.

"Natsu, first of all like I said I'm sorry okay for not making dinner." I was saying in a very nasty tone and I could see from Natsu's face he was getting pissed. "But for your information Natsu, I also have work and secondly that has nothing to do with the new guy." Right now, both of us had our arms folded but for me, I was holding my fingers out as I stated my point one by one. "Thirdly, Natsu, we're just husband and wife in paper but reality, we're not okay."

"Oh come on Luce, not that again." He face-palmed himself before he continued. "Why are you not even giving this marriage a chance?!"

"Because I didn't fall in love with you before I got married to you Natsu!" Oh no, I could feel my tears. "Everyone, everybody that I know, got to know their partners first and then they fall in love and then they get married. We're not like that Natsu! You're not even near to a guy that I hope for." Oops, that didn't mean to come out.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing Natsu, it's nothing."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY LUCY?!" Oh god, I think this is the first time I got him so angry. I was so scared that I whispered out my answer.

"You're not even near to a guy that I hope for." I paused for a while before I continued." You never complimented me before Natsu, at least Loki did." Okay, the cat's out of the bag now. "He said I am gorgeous you know! Have you ever?! All we did is argue, argue and argue! This is so frustrating and tiring." I was definitely crying now that I sink down against the fridge as I brought my knees to my chest.

"Okay Luce, have it your way." With that, he stomped out of the kitchen and into his room where he slammed the door close. I could hear him trashing things and shouting in the room. This is so unhealthy. I never meant to say such horrible things to Natsu. I don't even know why I say that.

I cried even more because it felt like I was so sad and heartbroken that I did that to Natsu. I gasped when the thought of me liking Natsu suddenly crossed my mind again. Oh no, I can't keep this up. I got to go.

* * *

**A/N: OMG, how's the chapter so far? I need your feedbacks and comments guys. As usual, please leave a review in the box below before you go thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay guys, my next update is here! Before I let you read, I just need to dislaim that I do not own anything except maybe the story plot line? Also, I'm so proud that my work is going good so far based on the reviews I'm getting so far. As well as I'm getting followers and my story being favourite. I'm really so touched by all my readers thank you!**

**Love starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 7**

I was at work early because I couldn't sleep last night. After all the crying, I went to fill up the divorce paper that Makarov passed me way back discreetly so that Natsu wouldn't know.

"_Dear child, if you really cannot stand my grandson I guess I cannot force you right?"_

I didn't think it will come to this stage but I guess I have to let Mama and him down. I left the form on the coffee table before I left for work today. I am going to take half day leave so I could head back to his apartment to grab my stuff without him being there and head back to my own house. My thoughts got distracted when someone approached me.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay?" Loki asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Loki." I looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, was watching too much chick flicks last night." I let out a laugh hopefully it sounded real but I think he knew its fake since it was half-heartedly.

"You know Lucy, if there's anything you can talk to me."

"Yeah sure, you'll be the first person I'll look for." How am I supposed to tell him my problem when it's my marriage with our company's president?! "Anyway, I'm on half day today as I need to settle some stuff so I'll hand over my work to you before I go k?"

I guess Loki decided to let it slip as he took his seat by his desk and carried on our work. I couldn't concentrate on working, I kept thinking about the pink idiot. The way he smiles, the way he captures my heart from time to time and the silly things he does.

"Boy problems uh?" Loki again, interrupted my thoughts. Okay wait, I could rephrase this and asked him for some advice.

"Yeah, but not mine, my sister." Loki raised an eyebrow at me so I decided to add more lie to convince him. "She's calling me all the time, seeking for advice."

"Fine, shoot."

"Okay, my sister was forced to marry under certain circumstances and she agree to it because it was to help the family but right now, they're arguing every night and she is having a teeny weeny regret right now because she might start having feelings for him which she doesn't want to."

"Why doesn't your sister wants to love him?"

"Because she feels love should come before marriage and not after."

"Hell Lucy, last time love came after marriage."

There was a moment of silence before I broke it. Hell man, he's right. "True but what happens if the guy is a total jerk so she doesn't know if she can trust him in whatever he say or do."

Loki had his hands behind his head before he continued. "Well honestly, that is when your sister's love for the guy builds up because you got to trust the guy since you love him right?"

Why do I feel like he's hinting on me? "But my sister doesn't think it can work out, she's thinking of divorcing him."

"Huh? Why to that extent? Tell her not to give up so easily Lucy, get her to try and give a chance to the marriage more."

"_Why are you not even giving this marriage a chance?!"_

I had to smack myself against my forehead. Why are Loki and he saying the same thing? Was I being really unreasonable? Was Natsu giving this marriage a chance and I'm not? I was so clueless that this is giving me a headache.

"Lucy, are you really sure you're okay?" I think that got him to ask because I was hitting my head against the table hoping it will get rid of the headache.

"Yeah I'm fine, just having a headache right now." I said as I sat back right up. "Anyway, let's get back to work. Don't want my _sister's_ problem adding to mine." I said the sister part with sarcasm which it got Loki to raise an eyebrow at me again. I just ignored him but I could feel Loki was staring at me for a while until I heard the sound of his mouse clicking away.

As I continued on with my work, thoughts of Natsu still lingered back in my mind. It got me wondering if I should have just continued on my marriage with Natsu and this time try instead of pick a fight with him or just proceed with the divorce since I already filled up the form? I shook my head to ignore it for now so I could get my job done quickly and head back home or should I say, to his apartment.

* * *

I was standing outside Natsu's apartment as I stared at his door. I don't know why I suddenly didn't dare to enter his house. Hell it's 2 in the afternoon, Natsu wouldn't be back home so I bucked up my courage and open the door, only to find the house in a living hell.

Stuff like magazines and newspaper from the coffee table was thrown onto the floor and the mirror in the living room was broken and shattered into pieces. I was so shocked that I had my mouth wide open and had to use my hands to cover it. One word, the place was a disaster. It looked like the place was torn down.

I carefully walk towards to the coffee table and placed my bag on the couch as I sat down and look at the table. The divorce form that I placed in the morning was not here. It looks like Natsu has taken it so that means he accepted it? I don't know why but I was hoping Natsu rejected it. I was having second thoughts after my talk with Loki.

I looked to the right and saw something familiar on the floor so I squatted down and saw a piece of the form? I quickly find the rest of the form and only to see it torn as well like the first piece that I spotted. It seemed he rejected it and then it all dawn upon me, don't tell me he tore this place up because he was mad when he saw the divorce paper? I couldn't help but to gasp when I heard someone shouted, it sounded more like a roar actually. Natsu!

I quickly stood up and ran to his room. I didn't care if he was going to hit or shout at me. We needed to talk. Actually, I want to talk to him and I also wanted to see him.

"Natsu! Natsu! It's me Natsu!" I shouted for him as I continued to bang on his room door. "Open this door Natsu!" It seemed like he wasn't responding. I decided to try for the door knob and great, it wasn't locked at all. I swing his door open and his room was a complete mess. It was much worse than the living room condition. I saw Natsu sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down at his palms.

"Natsu?" I called for him softly this time. I walked closer to him and I was shocked to see his hands covered in blood. "Natsu!" I didn't care what was on the floor and I just ran to him. "What is this Natsu?" I grabbed his hands. "What did you do to yourself?!"

I couldn't contain it much longer. I was screaming at him already and I could feel tears were rolling down my cheeks now.

"Lucy?" I looked up and saw Natsu was looking at me. "Lucy!" He screamed my name as he pulled me into a hug. I was surprised and it got my tears to stop flowing for the mean time. I thought he wanted to shout at me or even bash me up.

I wanted to pull away because all I was thinking were his injuries but he was hugging me so tight. I decided to give in because within his hold, it wasn't uncomfortable. It was more of warming and it felt like whatever tension he had earlier, was slowly drifting away.

I felt like shit because I know I was the cause of it. I slowly brought my hands up to wrap behind his back. I just wanted to hold him so much because he looked so fragile right now. We were in each other's arms, in silence for a while until Natsu broke it.

"Lucy, I was so scared you were leaving." Natsu hugged me even tighter as he said that. I couldn't help but to smile when he said that. I think this was the right time for us to sit and talk but first, I needed to take care of his injuries. I tried pulling away from Natsu but he wouldn't budge.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you like let me go?"

"No."

"I'm not going anywhere you know." I think that got him to pull me away and look into my eyes. Seriously, he has such a baby face at times that all I wanted to do was pinch and kissed those cheeks of his. Oh gosh, what are you talking Lucy? Snap out of it! There's no time for that now.

"There Natsu." I brushed his cheek. "I need to take care of these before they get infected alright?" I said as I held onto his hands.

He nodded so I got up and walked out of his room to head to the kitchen to grab the first-aid kit box. After that, I also went to the toilet to get a small bucket of water and a towel. I hurried back to the room and Natsu was still sitting at the same spot as just now. I sat beside him and carefully grabbed his hands. Okay, so where do we start?

* * *

**A/N: And that's all for chapter 7 guys. Please don't forget to leave a review in the box below before you go. Any feedback or comment is much appreciated^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi, hi people! I know you all can't wait for me to update and I tell you, I'm so touched by all your reviews. Hohoho. It made me more spontaneous to write faster and even better. So in return, this chapter is the longest of all^^**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 8**

I was done wiping Natsu's hands with water. I squatted in front of him as I pulled the first-aid box nearer to me before I opened it. I took out the antiseptic lotion and pour the liquid over the cotton swabs as I held it with a tweezer.

"Natsu, this is going to sting a bit." The cotton came in contact with his injury and I could see he gritted his teeth, hissing as he withstands the pain causing me to flinch. "Sorry."

I was trying my best to clean all of his wounds as fast as I could. "Sorry Natsu but try to stay still please." I could see Natsu was trying but I couldn't blame him, if I was him I will be screaming in pain.

After that was done, I could see that Natsu was finally able to relax. I place the cotton appropriately on the wounds before I grabbed the bandages from the first-aid box and starting wrapping his hands.

"Sorry Luce."

I continued wrapping as I answered him. "Not now Natsu." I was finally done with wrapping his right hand. I was moving on to do his left hand now.

He clenched his right hand before he spoke. "I was really scared Luce, I thought you were really going to leave me."

I couldn't help but to look at him. He was looking down as he used his right hand to cover his face. Why is he saying all this now? This made me more curious about what were his emotions and feelings that were going through him when he saw the divorce paper this morning. Come to think of it, Natsu didn't go to work?

When I was done wrapping his left hand, I tapped on Natsu's knee. He looked up at me and I put on a smile. "I'm done." I paused for a while to fidget before continuing. "So I guess we need to talk?"

He responded by nodding his head. I stood up and went over to sit beside him on his bed.

"Erm so Natsu, what happened to your room and outside?" I decided to break the ice by first.

"I went on a rampage." Okay, doesn't explain much but I get the idea. Good, it seems like Natsu is returning to himself.

"Can I ask why?" I was trying to be as gentle as I could on my questions.

"Well Lucy…" He scratched the back of his head before he continued. "I was angry when I saw the divorce paper this morning so I tore it into shreds."

I raised an eyebrow to him. "I don't think tearing paper can cause you those hefty wounds?" I obviously pointed to his wrapped up hands now.

"Because I punched the mirror." Oh yeah, I forgot about that. They were broken into pieces outside on the floor at the living room.

"Natsu! What the hell were you thinking?" I grabbed his hands now. "Look at your hands Natsu, they are really in a bad shape."

He pulled his hands away from me and waved it off at me. "Nah Lucy, I am fine." How can he take it so lightly?

"No Natsu!" I stood away from him now. Tears were brimming at the corner of my eyes now. "What did you do to that to yourself Natsu? It's because of me right?"

Natsu now stood up and walked towards me. "Don't come any closer!" He practically ignored me as he grabbed me but I was trying to pull away from his hold. He forced me into a hug and I couldn't tug away as his grip on me was too strong. I was literally forced to cry against his chest.

"There, there Lucy." Natsu rubbed my back as he tried to cool me down. "For you, it's worthy."

I looked up and I saw him looking into my eyes. "W-why?" I managed to get a word out from my throat through my muffled cries.

"Well Lucy, I did marry you for a reason and it's not because to expand the company."

"Then what is it?" I said it quite softly like I was afraid of my own voice.

"Remember how things went down when I first came to your part-time job?" Oh damn, why did he have to make me recalled that event? It was making me so embarrassed right now that I just nodded for him to continue.

"When I propose to you, you thought I was insane and then I told you saying that I will help you with your debts since I was rich and all but you practically blew me off." I couldn't help but to let out a laugh. "Yeah Luce, then you threw the whiskey at me. I was like damn, I got to have this girl."

I couldn't stop laughing between my tears and it brought a smile to be plastered on Natsu's face. He lifted my chin to make me look at him. By then, my crying has seized.

"So we're okay right?" I nodded and he flashed me his signature wide teeth smile. Damn, that is appealing to the eye. I can look at him smile like that all day, he's just so adorable and cute smiling like that.

"But Natsu, I also need to apologize." Natsu stopped smiling. He was blinking a few times at me like he was lost. "Well Natsu, I shouldn't have been so rash in filling the divorce paper like that. I should have sit down, talk to you and not give up so easily."

Natsu folded his arms as he smirked. "You see I told you to give this marriage a chance."

I waved my hand at him. "Yeah, yeah, I know my fault. Anyways…" I look for the clock in his room. "It's 4 in the afternoon, why aren't you at work?"

"Oh, I skipped work today."

"YOU WHAT?!" I had my hands on my hips as I leaned forward and stare at him.

"Come on Luce, I was super angry this morning. How am I supposed to head to work?"

"Well for your information Natsu, you don't have that luxury and desire to skip work unlike us. You're the president so please, can you take that responsibility?"

"Yeah, yeah, but Lucy better promised to always stick to me." Natsu brought me to his chest for another hug.

I could hear his heartbeat and I don't know why it sounded like lullaby to my ears. I smiled against his chest as I closed my eyes, not realizing I fell asleep in his grasp.

* * *

Damn, it's been long since I had a good sleep. The bed was comfortable and it was so warm. Why wasn't it this warm before? It felt so good that I needed to stretch out my arms but then I couldn't. I decided to open my eyes and see what was restricting my movement and I saw a human's chest?

I tried to back off but I couldn't. I looked over my shoulders and I see the person's arms were encircled around my body. Oh dear, did I just had a one night stand? I was about to tear up but I decided to not be rash and instead to look up and see who was the lucky guy to bam me and god, it was Natsu!

Suddenly the recollection of what happened before I slept came crashing down. I face palmed myself as I remembered being hugged by Natsu which caused me to hear his systematic heartbeats and that caused me to close my eyes and I guess I fell asleep from there. Hey, can't blame me when last night I didn't have a good night of sleep since I was literally crying my eyes out.

I looked back down and it was back to looking at Natsu's chest again. God, his body was really impressive. Those delicious looking abs and fine lines, girls go crazy for guys like him. I was blushing like crazy that I had to cover my face with my hands. I then suddenly wondered why he wasn't wearing any t-shirt. I needed to wake him up.

"Natsu…" I was poking at his chest. "Natsu…" This idiot was not waking up! I decided to wiggle under his grasp hoping he will let me go so I could get out this instant but it only cause him to mumble something under his breath and hugged me closer. Oh god, this is not helping at all. I have no choice but to be hasty.

"Natsu!"

"Huh? Huh?" Finally that got Natsu to wake up.

"Natsu, can you explain to me why am I in bed together with you? With you shirtless?!"

"Morning beautiful…" Natsu just flashed me that signature wide smile of his. By him doing that, just makes me want to smile back but I had to control and show him that I was not satisfied that he hasn't answer my question.

"For your information Natsu, it's 10 in the night." I said as I glanced at the clock in his room. "And you have yet to answer my question."

"Oh come on Luce, I thought we're all better now." He was hugging me closer again as he placed his head above mine. Oh… So Natsu wants to play this way uh…

"Ouch!" Natsu backed away as he rubbed his nipples. "What was that for?"

"Don't think you can do to me whatever you like just because we're better now." Natsu glared at me for a while before he answered me.

"Well Luce, we were hugging each other and I don't know how you fell asleep so I decided to carry you to my bed."

"Fine, answer accepted but what's with cuddling and shirtless?"

"I was hot Luce so I couldn't help but to strip and I wanted to cuddle you to sleep. You look so cute."

Damn Natsu and his compliment, I could feel my cheeks getting red and hot now.

"W-well, you can't do such things without asking my permission! What happens if I hated you for life for doing it?"

"You won't because if you didn't like it, you wouldn't be blushing right now." Natsu smiled cheekily as he pointed to my face.

"Hmph, whatever." I huffed and got down from his bed. Before I could even reach his door, he grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulders.

"Kyaa! Natsu put me down!" I was hitting his back as he casually yawned and stood there.

"Not until you admit you like sleeping with me." Why does he have to do such embarrassing things to me right now?

"NO!" I continued hitting even though I knew it was pointless. Natsu just chuckled as he spun me around and it was making me nauseous. "Okay stop!"

"Ready to admit?"

"I won't admit!" I shouted. "But I will admit it was nice." I said it softly this time as I was honestly shy. Natsu lowered me down onto his bed and he smiled at me.

"Me too, if you want…" Natsu stood up straight as he scratched the back of his neck. "You can sleep with me."

Was he God dead serious? I felt like a goldfish for a moment. Is he asking me to sleep with me when we aren't sure we have feelings for each other yet? Okay fine he did admit earlier today that he liked me and I for sure did like him now but love? I wasn't so sure if it has reach to the point.

"Natsu, we can't just sleep together."

"Why not?" He said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Because we can't!" I answered him back as I kneel on his bed.

"Aren't we husband and wife? Isn't that what they do?"

"Our situation is different."

"So what can I change your mind to make you sleep with me?"

Natsu can be really dense at times. I face-palmed myself before I answered him.

"Natsu, people who sleep together usually love each other. They develop these feelings after going out together numerous of times and from there, they get to know each other better."

"Then let's go out together tomorrow." Natsu said as he placed his hands behind his head.

Wait, wait, wait. Is Natsu asking me out on a date?

"But don't we have work tomorrow?"

"I can take off. Mirajane probably already know what's going on. I can let her know and for you, shouldn't be a problem since your company's president is your husband."

True. Since I'm the president's wife now, taking leave now will be easy but I have to take note I cannot take advantage of it and because things might slipped out.

I nodded, letting him know I accepted his proposal of going out tomorrow and I could see Natsu was smiling like an idiot child.

* * *

**A/N: So my fellow readers, how's this chapter? Touching? Sweet? Exciting? Hehehe. Do let me know by dropping a review in the box below before you go. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay folks, here's my next update. Firstly before you read, I would like to thank you for all the wonderful reviews that I've been receiving from you guys and also the followers and favourites. My target is to get 100 reviews so I hope you guys can make it happen(:**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 9**

Before we head to bed last night, I got Natsu to clean up his mess around the house together with me. I was not going to let him get away with it that easily. I got to admit that it was fun clearing the house together with someone instead alone. After everything was cleared up, we went to take a shower and decided to call it for the night.

I could see in Natsu's eyes that he was hoping I will go to bed with him and honestly I was so tempted to be wrapped up in his arms and cuddle to sleep but I resisted and decided to kiss him on the cheek to wish him good night and retire to my room.

I was now standing in front of my mirror as I looked at my outfit. I was wearing a black v-neck top which exposed my cleavage a bit and a black skirt. I decided to clip up my hair to finish up the touch after applying some make up. (**A/N: Refer to Fairy Tail episode 50, the part where she going to meet Natsu at the tree. I'm talking about the exact same outfit^^**)

"Lucy! Are you done yet? I'm getting pretty hungry already." Natsu knocked on my door as he shouted.

"Coming!" We decided that to have lunch and also dinner outside today since it's our first date together. I grabbed my purse and took one last look at myself before opening the door. Natsu looked like he was about to knock the door but he paused when he realized I was standing right in front of him.

Oh God, Natsu actually looked so different without his suit but he was still so smoking hot. He was so handsome, wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt. I think I was ogling at him that I didn't realized Natsu was looking at me from top to bottom. Once I did, I didn't know how to feel under those eyes of his so it got me to fidget because it is getting me to feel uncomfortable.

"Erm Natsu?" I think that got him to break from his trance.

"Uh yeah?" He looked away from me now.

"I'm done, shall we go? You said you were hungry." I walked to the door to wear my shoes. Natsu followed behind me.

"Are you going out like that?"

I looked back to him as I was wearing my short pair of heels.

"Erm yes Natsu?" It is kind of dumb of him asking me the obvious right? I looked back at him and saw he was scratching his head.

"I won't allow you. Go and change something else." What? Was he actually serious?

"No way Natsu, I'm tired to look for another outfit to wear. Can we just go out pretty please? Anyway what's wrong with my outfit?"

"Fine." Natsu walked passed me and out of the house. I stood there dumbfounded wondering what that was all about. Was my outfit that bad? It kind of made me sad that Natsu didn't like what I wore but I decided to shrug it off and followed him after locking the door.

On the way to the car, we didn't talk at all. Inside the car felt even worse. Silence all the way and it made me kind of nervous actually. Was a date supposed to feel this way? I mean I thought we were supposed to be having fun and talk to each other. This is a definite sure that there is something wrong with Natsu.

"Natsu."

"Hmm?" He acknowledged though his eyes were still focused on the road.

"Why are you being all different?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong Natsu? Please tell me. This is our first date and I don't want it to go wrong. If you don't like what I wore, stop the car and I will go back and change something to your liking." Oh no, I am getting all teary now.

I guess when Natsu could hear my voice was breaking, he pulled over to the side and held my face with his hand.

"Hey, hey, why is my beautiful girl all in tears now?"

"Because Natsu's been treating me different since just now!" I closed my eyes, I didn't dare to look at him. It was nice that Natsu was actually showing some concern though he didn't pay any attention to me earlier on.

"Because of what you wore."

"I know Natsu and that's why I'm willing to go back and change into something that you like!"

"Oh god damn Lucy." He shut me up by kissing on my lips. I didn't know why I didn't fight back against his action this time but instead I enjoyed it. I guess this is a sign that our relationship has grown since last night.

My eyes fluttered open once he broke the kiss. "Okay I am going to be honest with my wife since I don't want her to cry no more." He paused before continuing.

"I liked what you wore today. Honestly, it turned me on but I had to calm myself. I don't want other guys or men looking at my woman. I so just want to open my shirt and throw it over you."

My mouth was left wide open. Natsu hasn't been this open and honest with me before. I really felt that our relationship was changing for the better. I couldn't help but to giggle.

"Aww, what's so funny Luce?"

"Your idiocy Natsu." I couldn't help but to bring his face to mine and give him another peck on the lips.

* * *

After the whole commotion, Natsu and I were better now. He got me to wear his favourite white scarf to cover my cleavage and I obliged to it since that was the issue that my outfit was showing too much.

We had lunch at some fast food joint and I got to say it was fun. I got to know that Natsu liked spicy food a lot so I took note of it. He also found out that cheese was my favorite too.

After we were done with lunch, I told Natsu I wanted to do some shopping and he agreed to it. We held each other hands as we walked down the street to take a look at the boutiques. I tried on some clothes and Natsu will compliment. Even some of the clothes he chose so I decided to try them on as well.

We even passed by some men boutique and I pushed Natsu in to try some clothes on. I wanted him to shop as well because I wanted him to enjoy and not only me. It was funny getting Natsu to try out all the tribal and funky clothes. It really didn't suit him but oh well, where was the fun in that right if I only got him to try all those plain and dull colors.

It's been long since I went out on a date with a guy and if I can remember, I know I have to always be a prim and proper lady around my date but for Natsu, it was different. He really made me feel comfortable. I could be myself around him and he didn't give any sort of disgusted face which some guys will if I ever did something weird.

Natsu was such a gentleman when he offered to pay my shopping and even carried the bags. It's been long since I was treated like a princess. I couldn't help but to smile to myself as I held onto his arm.

"Luce, are you okay?" I guess Natsu saw.

"I'm fine Natsu." I looked up to him. "I'm just so happy." I smiled and Natsu gave a quick peck to my forehead as we made our way to the cinema since we decided to catch a movie.

Natsu purchased tickets for us to watch World War Z. I found out that we also had the same interest in this genre and that is zombies and like end of the world kind of movies. We were so intense watching the movie that one point of the movie it freaked me out, causing some popcorn to fell onto Natsu and he didn't mind about it at all but he just gave me a glare which cause me to let out a giggle.

I decided to look to the couple on my right and it made me realized that we weren't like them at all. The girl was trying to cuddle with her guy because she was scared and her partner gladly held her. Natsu and I were different. Firstly, we were married and I can bet my hopes that the couple beside us were just boyfriend and girlfriend. Secondly, I didn't need him to be romantic to that extent of hugging me if I was scared. He knew when to show his concern and I liked that part of him.

After the movie was finally done, we left the cinema and we were talking about which part of the movie was really good. It was great that we both had the same interest in such movies that I realized I was actually enjoying my date with Natsu. I couldn't help but to grab his hand which it caused both of us to stop walking and look at each other.

"Thanks Natsu." I smiled at him.

"For?"

"I'm actually enjoying this date so far."

"Hmms…." Natsu let go my hand to hold his chin as he leaned nearer to me. It was actually getting me pretty nervous.

"What Natsu? What are you looking at?" I looked away as I asked.

"Nothing." Natsu backed away. "I'm just glad that you're enjoying yourself." Natsu gave his signature wide smile before he put his arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"Alright let's go have dinner now." Natsu fist pumped his available hand in the air. "I'm starving."

I didn't say anything instead I followed his lead and giggled. I think I am finally starting to fall in love with my husband now.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for chapter 9 my fellow readers. To be honest, I think this chapter is abit short. What do you think? Do let me know by leaving me any review in the box below before you go. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of update. I was not feeling well over the weekends): Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys can help me achieve my target for reaching 100 reviews^^**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 10**

We were done with dinner and decided to head home though deep down, I was wishing the day didn't have to end so fast.

I got to know Natsu a bit more, like how he didn't want to carry on with the company but Makarov didn't trust his actually grandson, Laxus, to take over instead.

I felt a bit sad that Natsu was just an adopted son. He didn't know where his parents went but that didn't drag him down which made me so proud of him. I just wanted to jump over to his side and hug him there and then but you know; I didn't want to be so clingy over to him yet.

Natsu got to know more about me as well. Like how my family used to be so rich when Mama was still alive but after her death, took a toll on my dad so his company just went down.

It touched me when he placed his hand over mine, showing concern in his eyes as we ate at a corner table in a fancy restaurant but I don't know why I didn't pulled away from his grasp but instead I turned my hand over and squeezed his hand instead.

I was just thinking so much about how our relationship is actually improving that I didn't realized I fell asleep. I felt the car stopped moving but I don't know why the will to open my eyes was so difficult.

The next thing I felt was strong arms wrapped around my body. I decided to try and lift my eyes and I saw it was Natsu, carrying me in a princess hold. I submitted defeat to my tiredness as I felt comfortable and protected within Natsu's arms.

I think Natsu placed me on his bed because I could feel the same softness when I slept with him yesterday. I stirred before I decided to wake up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and only to feel disappointed.

Oh, I'm in my room. I should be glad right since I was the one who hesitated to sleep together but why do I feel disappointed? I guess deep down inside me, I really do want to sleep beside Natsu because the feeling was indescribable. It was nice being in his arms and sleeping together. The most important fact is that he didn't even take advantage of me like any other guys will.

I brought my knees to my chest and I let out a big sigh before letting my forehead rest on my knees. My thoughts got interrupted when I heard a knock on my door.

"Luce, you awake?" He called for me ever so softly, just enough that I could hear.

I quickly got up and ran to the door to open it. Natsu stood chest naked in front of me, wearing just shorts as his towel hang over his shoulder.

"Thanks Natsu, for carrying me up to my room." I decided to break the awkwardness first.

"It's alright." Natsu said as he brought his hand up to tugged my hair that hung loosely behind my ear. "It was a long day after all. I'm just glad you enjoyed it."

We just stared into each other's eyes for I don't know how long. Soon, we crashed into each other's lips. First, it was just a long intense peck on the lips but I parted my lips as I needed to let out a moan and Natsu's tongue came crashing into my mouth. We were kissing each other so hungrily. Natsu hands were holding my face as I held both sides of his arms.

We broke the kiss as we both needed to catch a breath. Both of us were heavily panting but our eyes still locked onto each other.

"Luce…" The way Natsu called my name was just giving me goosebumps and sending chills down my spine.

I decided to bring my arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Our tongues were in each other's mouth as we fought on the passion that we are feeling for each other now. Natsu brought his hands under my thighs as he lifted me up. Automatically, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he brought me into my room. He laid me down carefully onto the bed as he hovered above me and broke the kiss.

He was now at my neck as he kissed and sucked at it.

"Natsu…" I couldn't help but to call his name out in a moan.

Natsu pulled away from my neck and looked down at me.

"Luce, the more you called my name like that. I don't think I can take it any longer."

I brought my hands up to circle around the back of his neck so that I could pull him down closer to me.

"It's alright Natsu because I am already starting to fall in love with you." I finished off my confession with a smile and I could see Natsu's happy face.

Today will be a day that will be etched to my memory. Firstly, we had a wonderful time together by starting off with an amazing date and to end it off, we made love to each other until our hearts content. I didn't know why I didn't feel embarrassed being naked in front of Natsu. Maybe it is because he already saw me naked the other day OR I am starting to trust him. I think I will not regret it for the world for meeting Natsu now.

* * *

The blaring lights that creaked out from the window curtains caused me to stir in my sleep. I paused when I wasn't able to move like I usually do. I woke up and looked over my shoulder and saw Natsu was sleeping soundly. I suddenly turned back as I recalled last night events and feeling sore at my core.

I couldn't help but to smile to myself and blushed at the same time. I didn't know having sex with Natsu will be great and he was really gentle when he found out it was my first time. Come to think of it, Natsu didn't mention anything about me being his first. I could feel jealousy erupting within me. I decided to turn towards him and poke him in the chest.

"Natsu."

"Hmm."

"Am I your first?"

I think that got Natsu to open his eyes and look at me.

"Yes Luce, you are." Natsu answered me as he hugged me tightly against him and I assumed he was trying to go back to sleep.

"Really?"

"Hmm."

"But how come you knew what to do?"

Natsu pulled back so he could look at me.

"Luce, you just asked such as embarrassing question." Natsu said as he pinched my nose and I just had to pout.

"Because Natsu, you're my first so I want to know. I need to know."

"Yes Luce, you're my first and before you start questioning me, boys do watch porn so yeah." I could see his cheeks were turning red and I couldn't help but to stifle a giggle. "Eh, you're laughing now uh. You won't be laughing so much if I tickle you now right?"

I started screaming and squealing as Natsu tickled me all over. I pleaded him to stop and he did by giving me a kiss on my lips.

"Good morning beautiful. I haven't greeted my wife ever since we got married."

"Yeah, because I hated you that I just want to get out of this house whenever I could."

"What about now?"

"I just confessed to you last night Natsu. Don't tell me you forgot?"

"No I didn't. I just needed to be sure." Natsu gave his signature wide smile before I playfully slapped his chest.

"Alright mister, let's get up. We do have work today you know." I sat up as I held the blanket along with me.

"You sure you want to go to work Luce?"

I was puzzled. "Er yeah?"

"You're not feeling any pain?

Oh god, this is making me fall in love with him more. Natsu is definitely such a charmer. "I'm fine. I'll just walk slowly that's all." I turned back and smiled at him.

"Aww Luce, we can stay in bed together all day you know." Natsu begged like a child who's pleading his parents to buy them toys.

"Well, we could do that every night from now on." I finished off with giving him a wink.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu fist pumped in the air and I couldn't help but to laugh. Natsu can be so mature at times and also child like at times.

"Let's shift your things to my room tonight?" Natsu got up and wore his shorts.

"I don't think that's necessary right Natsu? After all, this room is part of your house."

"But I want to share things with you Luce. That room won't be mine anymore instead it's gonna be ours. Isn't that what husband and wife does?"

I looked at him for a long time, thinking and finally I caved in.

"Fine, but you got to help me with it Natsu. I am not going through with cleaning the house alone ever again."

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu stood up and mock saluted to me. I just had to laugh at his idiocy and cuteness.

Both of us went to take a shower and get ready for work. Natsu demanded we go to work together now but he'll drop me off nearby since I didn't want the company to know of our relationship yet.

Once I arrived at work, I settled down by my desk and I was humming to a tune. I saw everyone was giving me looks because I have never come to work this happy before. I think I can get used to this life and furthermore, it's healthy too.

I went to the pantry to get some coffee and I saw Loki was already there.

"Morning Loki, what's up?"

"Hey Lucy, you seem brighter and livelier than usual."

"Yeah, some good things happened." Omg, I think I am getting creepier by the second because I realized I keep smiling to myself nowadays. I got to stop it. "Alright Loki, I'll head back to my desk first."

Before I could even make 3 steps, Loki grabbed my wrist which caused me to turn around and look at him.

"Lucy I need to tell you something."

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, cliffhanger! What do you think is going to happen? Please leave me a review in the box below before you go thanks(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the lack of update. I'm just so busy with work nowadays. This chapter is a bit short but I hope it quenches your thirst for the love of my story^^**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 11**

I stood there stunned as I looked into Loki's eyes. I have never seen him looked so serious before.

"Okay Loki… what is it?" I tried to ask, looking calm though his eyes were not helping me.

He said something but more like he was mumbling under his breath which I couldn't hear as he faced down, his hand still on my wrist.

"Sorry Loki but I can't hear you."

He looked up at me this time and grabbed my shoulders.

"Lucy, I like you."

Oh my god, my heart is beating ever so fast as Loki confessed to me. What am I supposed to do? Oh yeah, I feel like smacking myself in the head because everyone in the office doesn't know I'm attached, hell, even married!

I don't know what words to say to him. It is as if the words were stuck at my throat that nothing was coming out from my mouth.

"I'm sorry Loki. But…" I looked down as I was afraid of hurting him. Of course I got no such feelings towards him like he does for me but still I treated him more than a colleague, a friend to be précised.

"Why aren't you giving me a chance?" Loki let go of my shoulders as he clenched his fists to the side.

"Because I'm…"

Wait hold up. I can't tell him I'm married. I don't even have a ring on my finger and furthermore everyone's gonna know if I do tell him and everyone's gonna ask who. I seriously need to have a talk with Natsu about our relationship. Things were already so complicated keeping my marriage life hidden with Natsu so I do not want to make it any more complicated.

"…attached!"

Loki blinked his eyes a few times before he spoke.

"Since when?"

"Yesterday! That is why my mood is so cheerio." I faked smile at him and tried to look as convinced as I could hoping that he will give up.

"Who's the guy? I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Damn, guys and their bloody curiosity.

"Erm, someone I met and yeah we're dating now." Loki now had his arms folded as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Can I see how he looked like?"

"Erm, we have yet to take a photo together." Please dear gods, make my acting work this time.

"Right…" Loki walked passed me and paused at the entrance of the pantry. "I will continue to like you and I will not give up Lucy. Well, if I do see you with your boyfriend then I guess that's a whole different answer." Loki said as he looked at me over his shoulders before he gave a wink and walked out.

I took a sit and rested my face in my palms as I tried to recall the event that happened earlier on. Was I'm not convincing enough? I didn't notice that Loki harbor such feelings towards me before. Was I that dense for not realizing? Then it all hit me. I was concentrating too much on Natsu.

Oh no, I cannot let Natsu find out but how am I supposed to show Loki that I do really have a partner. I just messed up my hair in exasperation as all these thoughts came pouring down on me.

"Lucy! What the hell are you doing, laying your butt off here?" I snapped my head back upright and saw Ezra standing at the doorway. Oh shit, my supervisor! "Get back to work. It's nearing tea break already."

What the hell?! I looked down at my watch and it's almost 10am! I've been here for almost an hour already. I quickly stood up, grab my coffee and head back to my desk. Oh lord, I forgot Loki sits next to me. This is going to be so awkward.

The whole day at work was really tense. Usually, I'll be happily chatting with Loki as we do our work but today was a whole lot different after what happened this morning. Even Juvia and Levy realized as they were skyping me being curious and all.

So for lunch, I decided to avoid all of them and went to take a nap at the back of the office building where I met Loki for the first time. This is difficult, I really want to tell Natsu what's going on but I don't know how he will react. I raise my left hand to the sky as I remembered what happened earlier. I told Loki I was attached but how was I going to prove to him. _Mama, I'm married to Natsu but it doesn't feel like it. How I wish you're with me right now. _

* * *

Finally work has ended for the day and Natsu texted me earlier that he will pick me up where he dropped me off this morning. I slowly took my time to walk there as I was figuring out on how to bring up the situation to Natsu later.

I didn't even know I was already at our meeting spot that Natsu had to horn at me. I looked to my left and I saw he winded the window down.

"You're coming in?"

I didn't acknowledge in any form on communication instead I quickly got into the car. I was in such a daze that I was overwhelmed when Natsu swooped down for a kiss to my lips. His kiss was so hypnotizing. I feel all my worries were swept away and the world only concerns of me and him.

"Hi baby, I missed you." Natsu broke the kiss and gave me a wink.

"Oh god, don't be cheesy Natsu." I said as I slapped his shoulder.

He just laughed as he brought his hands back to the wheel and drive off.

"So I was thinking we buy some food back home so we can get started to shift your things once we're done."

I was so intrigued that he really did remember his promise to help me tonight.

"Really? You sure you don't want me to cook? After all someone did say he enjoyed my cooking very much." I was actually flattering myself.

"Yes Luce but now tonight, it's going to take ages clearing my room to shift your things to my room." He said as he emphasized on the word ages.

"OH, I'm glad you finally realized how messy your room is."

He just pouted and I couldn't help but to smile and I rested my face against my knuckles. We went for a drive thru where we gotten Macdonalds for dinner today. After buying our dinner, we made our way for home and decided to eat first before we got started.

Natsu had to settle some work so when I was done eating, I decided to start clearing up his room. My hair was bun up messily and I wore my apron as well. I opened his cupboard and it was in a mess. I couldn't help but to let out a big sigh because I didn't know where to start.

I took one good look around his room and the first thing I noticed that there was no dresser. That got me wondering on why he doesn't have one but my room has one. I think I need to discuss this with Natsu, hopefully he's alright with moving it into his room since he was the one who wanted me to move my things in.

I took out all of his clothes and placed them on his bed. I think I better start by folding those clothes that does not required to be hanged. I was almost done with arranging his pile of clothes when Natsu came walking in.

"Yeah Mira, I'll settle the proposition once I come into the office tomorrow." I couldn't help but to look at Natsu. He is really so mature and manly when it comes to work. That just makes him so sexy, now I know why the girls at work think he so hot.

"Yeah alright, bye." Natsu ended his call and looked at me. "Sorry Luce, I had something to settle." He ended with giving out a big sigh as he raked through his hair.

"It's alright." I replied with a smile. "Anyways, I'm done with your clothes and it seems that your wardrobe actually DOES have a lot of space but it seems like someone can't keep it neat and tidy." I stood up and showed him the work I've done so far to his wardrobe.

Natsu came towards me and wrapped his hands around my waist. "I know baby, but I have a wife now to take care of me and I really appreciate it." He smiled after praising me.

I couldn't help but to blush and look away. Natsu grabbed my chin to pull me in for a kiss. After giving me a long peck on my lips, I pushed against his chest to break it.

"Alright Natsu, we're not done yet. We still got lots of things to clear up and we still have work tomorrow. Anyway is it alright we can bring my dresser here? I do really need it."

"Sure Luce. Oh yeah, how's work? I never really got to ask you that question."

Oh shit, me and my big mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Short right? I know, I already warned you guys earlier. Don't worry, my next chapter is already prepared but I just need to check it before I post it up. Anyways please do not forget to leave a review before you go. I still do hope this chapter is a bit interesting. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! My next chapter is here. Please be advised that there is some explicit content ahead! I don't know if I should change my rating to M instead. Hmms. Anyway thanks everyone for the lovely review and do keep it coming(: FYI, I do not own anything from Fairy tail.**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 12**

I quickly avoided answering Natsu's question by saying I needed to use the toilet. After which I sat down on the toilet bowl thinking whether I should tell him the truth or a lie. If I remembered clearly, Natsu got all angry when I was very close with Loki.

I could hear Natsu singing as he dragged the dresser from my room. He seems very happy. I never ever heard him sing before. This question suddenly came rushing into my mind. Was I making him happy? I only could be sure if I asked him.

That's it! I will ask Natsu some other questions which it will probably made him forget about what he asked me. Okay great plan, so I took a deep breath and let it out. Once I was sure I could face Natsu again, I left the toilet.

I walked to his room and I saw that he has placed the dresser beside the bed. I think he could feel my presence because he turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Luce, do you like where it is?"

"Hey Natsu." I paused as I was so amazed by it. It looked so much better in here than in my old room. "Yeah it's perfectly fine."

"That's great."

Okay Lucy, here's your chance to pop the question.

"Hey Natsu."

"Hmm." He was adjusting the dresser as he acknowledged me.

"Do I make you happy?"

Natsu stopped whatever he was doing and looked at me.

"What's with the sudden question Luce?"

"Oh well you see, I just want to know. I'm curious." I was fiddling with my hands at my back.

Natsu came walking towards me and stopped until he was right in front of me. I looked up at him as I waited for his response.

"Of course Luce." Natsu gave his signature smile before he patted my head. "This is why I love you."

Okay, did I just hear right? Did Natsu just said he love me? I couldn't help but to feel happy inside and blink my eyes.

"Really, since when?"

"Since the first time I saw you. I was like damn girl, this girl is hot and so feisty and I was like I got to have her."

I couldn't help but to blush and giggled at his words. He really did love me from the start unlike me, I recently only starting loving him but hey, who could blame me since I was forced into this marriage right? Well not anymore, I'm glad to be married to Natsu now.

"Luce, please don't ever leave me." Natsu brought me to his chest for a bone crushing hug.

Oh great, now I recalled the period when I signed the divorce paper and Natsu went on a rampage. I feel so bad now. I just needed to assure Natsu so I hugged him back. He really did cherish me from the start.

"Okay Natsu."

Natsu grabbed my face to make me look at him. He claimed my lips on his and we were on the road for passionate and fierce kiss. I was already reaching the ends of his shirt to pull it off from him. Natsu was doing the same to me.

He bent down and kissed my breasts through my bra. I couldn't help but to moan as the sensation was wonderful. I could feel his hands roaming behind my back as he reached to unclip my bra. I was now chest naked in front of him. I didn't know why I didn't felt embarrassed but I just wanted Natsu to touch me all over.

He pushed down his pants and then he directed me to lie on his bed. He pushed my skirt down as he hovered above me.

We were both now left with our underwear. Natsu slowly grabbed my left breast as he sucked, licked and kissed it. I was going mentally insane as he continued to do the same to my right breast. I didn't know Natsu was so good at it. I guess watching porn really teaches him a lot.

He left trails of kisses as he went down. He kissed my core through my panties and it was making me go frantic. I think I will just go crazy if he kissed my core directly because with my panties on, he was already able to do wonders to me.

He pulled my panties down and undid his as well. He gave kisses on my inner thigh before he looked directly at it. I could feel my face being all red. I had to cover my face because I was finally was being embarrassed.

He gave one lick and I could almost felt myself twitch. He gave another lick and another. I didn't know how to describe the feeling. Once he was done, he hovered above me and looked at me.

"Luce, are you okay?"

I just nodded as I could feel I was flushed from what he did to me earlier.

He just smiled before he positioned himself and insert in me. I was screaming with pleasure and Natsu was painting hard as a few growls left his throat. We were both reaching to our limit which caused him to come out and let go his liquid over me.

He fell to my side as we both were exhausted from our heavy activity. He grabbed the tissue from the dresser and wiped the waste that he created on my stomach so that we could call it for the night.

* * *

I realized I was beaming with happiness more to myself today. I could remember what happened last night and I got to say it was better than the other night. Maybe it's because Natsu knew how to pleasure me? I was so in tune with my daydreaming that I didn't realized Loki arrived.

"Morning Lucy."

He just had to come and spoil my morning. No offence, Loki is a great friend and all but after he confessed to me, whenever I see him, hear him or anything that got to do with work, I'll be remembered of that time.

Okay, just be calm Lucy. Talk to Loki like everything's normal.

"Hey, morning." I greeted back without looking at him.

We carried on work as usual before I received a skype notification. Alright for your information, in our office we all use skype to talk to each other as a form of communication. I decided to open my skype and guess who it was.

"_Hey Lucy, are you ignoring me?"_

Is he dumb or stupid? Of course I'm ignoring him after what happened yesterday.

"_Isn't it that obvious?"_

"_Oh come on Lucy, I really hope we can still be friends."_

"_In your dreams..."_

"_Haha. You're so cute Lucy. This is why I can't deny I like you." _I couldn't help but to blush when I saw that comment. Before I could even reply, he already sent another text.

"_This is why I proposed we shall have a date together. If it doesn't go well, I promised I will give up on you but I hope we can still stay friends or not at least colleagues."_

Hmms… It did sound like a good proposition but how can I trust his words.

"_How can I be so sure that you won't go back on your words?"_

"_I won't. Like I said, I promised and I meant it as a man."_

Well, I think Loki can be trustable on this one. After all before the whole drama, I did really treat him like a friend who I confided him and asked for advice.

"_Alright fine, just one date and that's all."_

"_If it doesn't goes well..."_

"_I'll make sure it doesn't goes well." _I ended my sentence with a big smiley face. Hopefully, he caught the sarcasm in it.

"_We'll see. I'll text you later on the time and place to meet. Is tomorrow fine?"_

"_Yeah, tomorrow's fine so we can get this done and over with."_

Alright now I have to think what I can do to destroy this date. Maybe I can act really disgusting so Loki won't ever want to go out with me or I just say the whole date is totally boring. Yeah, those two might work since I don't think Loki can make the date an enjoyable one unlike Nat-

Oh shit! I totally forgot about Natsu. What am I going to tell him? He sure won't like it if I did tell him I'm going to hang out with Loki. Hell, I can't even tell him that it's a date. Stupid Loki!

I tried to continue with work though half of my mind was concern with matters like what will be a perfect lie to tell Natsu. Hopefully he has to go to work tomorrow so he won't know that I'll be out. Maybe I should just tell him I'm going shopping with Levy and Juvia.

As I unlocked my phone, a text message popped up.

"_Hey babe, can you come to my office for a while?"_

That's strange. Natsu hardly texted me while we're at work. I replied an ok and got up to walk to his office.

Once I was there, I didn't even bothered to knock on the door and just went in straight.

"What's up Natsu?"

Natsu stood up and walked towards me.

"I was thinking we could have lunch together since I got most of my work done in the morning." Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and stood in front of me.

"Oh, it's lunch already?" I stated as I looked at my watch. Didn't know this morning passed by so quickly.

Natsu chuckled. "Were you so busy that you didn't realize?" Yeah I was definitely busy trying to think up a good lie for tomorrow! I decided to divert the question to him for now.

"Are you okay Natsu? You never asked to have lunch together." I couldn't help but to reach for his forehead to feel his temperature.

"I am fine Luce. Is it wrong to have lunch with my wife?"

I couldn't help but to giggle as Natsu pushed me out of his office and we discreetly made our way to his car to head off for lunch. He informed Mirajane that he will be out with lunch for me so if anyone did ask for him, tell them that he is unavailable. It's going to be our first lunch together and I got the feeling that I am going to enjoy it. I think I will push the lie aside for now and crack my head later.

I'm sorry Natsu but this is something that I do not wish for you to know at all. Dear Gods, whoever is listening right now, please be by my side tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for this chapter people! I promise you that the next chapter is going to be awesome. I will upload it soon but I want to know how my chapter 12 fair so far especially on the explicit part. FYI, I didn't make it too detail because I don't want to be changing the rating from T to M. Anyways please leave a review in the box below before you go thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: OMG! I am loving my fellow readers who's been dropping reviews. It really encourages me so I just had to burn my Saturday and upload a chapter so you guys can quickly know what happens next and I swear, this chapter is going to be awesome and FYI, it's one of my longest too^^**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 13**

I was now sitting in front of my dresser as I got ready. Though I just put on some jeans and a t-shirt, I still had to put on some make up at least since after all I am going out. I thought of the best lie when Natsu and I were going to bed last night.

"_Hey Luce, I know tomorrow is a Saturday but I need to head to work tomorrow." _

_Just perfect! Thank God for Natsu being the president of a company._

"_No worries." I replied as I put my phone down at my side table._

"_What will my dear wife do tomorrow then?" Natsu asked as he brought me to his chest to cuddle._

_Now's my chance!_

"_I was thinking of visiting my dad tomorrow. I bet his house is in a pretty bad shape since I'm not around."_

"_Alright." Natsu kissed on my forehead gently. Arrgh, I felt so bad lying to Natsu now._

"_So I'll just see you at home tomorrow night?" I asked trying to make myself feel better. _

"_Yup."_

Once I was done, I grabbed my hand bag and made my way to the door. I decided to wear a pair of short heels and head out. Loki sent me a text to meet him at the central train station at 12pm for lunch.

I really hope we will have just lunch and I could be on my way home in a flash.

Once I got there, I could see Loki in a distance as he waited for my arrival. He was wearing a pair of shades with a shirt and jeans. He actually looks good. Okay, snapped out of it Lucy. You're supposed to show this date is going to go bad and not be impressive by his looks alone.

"Hey Loki."

"Hey Lucy." Loki paused as he took a look at me from top to bottom. "You look dashing."

"Thanks for the compliment Loki but this ain't nothing much." I tried to sound boring though I was touched that he said I looked amazing.

We decided to grab lunch at a sushi bar. I got to admit it was fun like just two friends meeting up to hang out and catch up on things. If you want to hear my comments on him being a boyfriend, I would have to say no. I do not see him on that level.

Honestly, when Loki was talking to me at times, I will space out and imagine it was Natsu in front of me instead. He will be grinning at me like an idiot after saying something sweet and nice to me. Being here out with Loki now, only made me realized how much I love Natsu.

I got to say I do miss our date we had that time but overall, I do miss him. I wonder how Natsu feels about it. As I took a sip of my ice green tea, I saw some girls were checking out Loki at the corner of my eyes. Loki didn't seem bothered by it or maybe he just didn't realize.

"Hey Loki."

"What's up?"

"Do you realize that there are GIRLS looking at you?"

"Really?" Loki took a glimpse around the place and it looked like he finally realized it when he met the girls that eyed on him earlier smiling or waving at him.

"You see, I told ya."

"But my eyes are only set on the beautiful Lucy." Loki turned back to me and to give me a wink.

I just laughed it off as I found how cheesy that was. After we were done with lunch, we decided to take a walk at the park. He was telling me about his previous relationship before he worked at Fairy Tail. He was dating a girl named Karen for a few years before he found out she was cheating on him.

"Oh dear, were you devastated?" I've never been cheated before or even dated anyone before Natsu so I didn't know what the exact feeling was but I know it's rough.

"Yeah I was." Loki stretched his arms out before continuing. "But you know, shit happens for a reason." Loki stopped walking so I followed as well as he looked at me with a smile.

"That's when you healed my heart Lucy, thank you." Oh shit, now I feel double shit. First, for lying to Natsu and now I'm going make his day worse by telling him there is no way we're going to get together.

"I'm sorry Loki, but I love my boyfriend."

"I know." Loki looked up before he continued. "I'm just trying to grasp a bit longer on hope you see."

I grabbed his hands and he was shocked at my action.

"Well Loki, you're going to meet that special someone and it's not me. To me Loki, you're really my best friend and I hope we can stay that way. You really helped me a lot, you even advise me on my love life."

"Love life? Since when did I advise you about it?"

Oh shit, I face palmed myself as I forgot a second that actually I was seeking advice from him was for my 'sister' and not me.

"I mean you helped my family!" I quickly turned the tables around.

"Wait Lucy, is there something you're not telling me?" Then suddenly everything dawn upon Loki as he recalled what I told him. "You're married?" He whispered shouted.

I stood there dumbfounded, actually speechless on how I am going to recover the situation. Before I could open my mouth to answer him, my phone rang and of all good times it was Natsu calling.

* * *

Damn, damn, damn! How worse can my day get. I decided to silent my phone and before I could answer the phone, Natsu ended it. I was praying to whichever God is out there that Natsu will just give up but I guess God was not answering my prayers now.

I told Loki to give me a second as I decided to walk away and picked up my call.

"Yes Natsu you called?"

"Hey Luce, what were you doing? You didn't pick up my call earlier."

"Sorry Natsu but I was busy cleaning you know…" I stated my excuse by ending it with a convinced laughter.

"Busy cleaning huh? Well, why don't I come over and help you?"

"Oh, it's alright Natsu. You're busy with work anyways."

"Actually I'm done with work."

Oh double shit. I was panicking right now. I was looking at my watch as I thought real hard how long it's going to take me to reach back my dad's place.

"But it's fine Natsu, you're tired from work anyways. I'm leaving soon or you can say now actually, I'll just meet you back home."

"Oh if that's the case, I'll come and pick you up. See ya Luce." With that, he just hung the phone and I was left with a wide open mouth. Oh dear God, you just don't want to help me today and I thought you were on my side today.

I bid farewell to Loki and left before I could even let him ask any more questions. I made a dash to the main street as I flagged for a cab. Thank heavens, I got into a cab. I told the cab driver to speed it up to my dad's place. I kept looking out and back at my watch as I checked the time continuously.

I regretted thanking heavens at that moment because we were stuck in the heavy rush hour. I took a look at the front and it was going to take me ages to reach my dad's place. Then I suddenly remembered that Natsu will drive through here so it was my best chance for me to take the train since he will be stuck here for a while.

I paid the cab driver and quickly left so that I could head for the train station. I ran into the train just in time before the door could close. It was like a can of sardines in the train but it was better since there were no traffic lights or whatsoever stopping us.

Finally, it was my stop and I had a tad bit of difficulty coming out. Once I was free, I made a dash to my dad's place and I was so happy when I didn't see Natsu's car out at the front. I stood outside my dad's place a bit as I took a breather. Once my panting has cooled down, I decided to quickly make my way in.

"Hey dad, I'm here. Where you?" I called out but I heard no response from him. Strange, usually he'll come out happily when he sees me. Maybe he's asleep so I walked to the direction of the living room when I could hear the voices coming from the television and when I got closer, I could hear him talking. Dad and his sleep talking habits.

"Dad, stop leaving the tv on when you want to take a nap will you?" I opened the door to reveal two people in the room. It was dad and Natsu. What?! You're kidding me right?! I didn't see his car in the front and the way things looked, it seems like he was here from just now.

"Hey Luce, took you longer than I expected." Natsu said as he looked at me with a devious smile. I was honestly bewildered.

"Hey Lucy, Natsu came to pay me a visit. What a nice son-in-law I have." Okay, I am so lost. What's going on now? I thought Natsu said he just finished work and was going to make his way here. He couldn't be able to reach faster than me since the road was bad.

"Let me go get you a drink." With that, my dad left and it was Natsu and I alone in the room. Natsu stood up as he paced around in the room.

"So Lucy, helping your dad, really?"

I was really lost for words. I didn't know what to reply him. He caught me red-handed there and then. I just wanted to keep quiet and let him do the talking.

"So Lucy, where were you actually?" Natsu stopped walking and took a good look at me.

"I was out." I replied with my head down.

"With who? I didn't know you had to lie just to go out." I feel like just digging a hole right now so that I can crawl into it and hide.

"I decided to go out to shop instead of coming to help my treacherous father."

"Well you could have told me right? I just don't understand why you kept lying when I even called you just now? What's really up Luce?" Natsu was now standing in front of me.

I could feel tears brimming at the corner of my eyes. I didn't dare to look at Natsu. Why was I so stupid? I should have just told Natsu the truth but I knew he wouldn't like it and furthermore, how am I supposed to bring it up? Natsu wanted our marriage low profile. I didn't know what to do to convince Loki I had a partner.

"Luce?" I broke into tears. His voice was so gentle yet fierce. He brought me to a hug and I cried to his chest like a little girl who just got yelled at.

I don't know how long I cried but Natsu held me like I was a precious object. He could have ignored me and let me cried to myself since I was the one who was wrong here but he still held me and comfort me. Finally, my tears reduced to sobs and Natsu began to speak up.

"So Luce, are you ready to tell me the truth?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey hey everyone! How's this chapter? To me, I think this is my favourite of all. The suspense is like totally. Hehe. Anyways as usual, please do leave me a review in the box below before you go. I will really appreciate it thanks(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: OMG! I love you guys so much. You all helped me achieve my target of 100 reviews. It is now standing at 118 reviews and by looking at all of your comments, it just made me smile so wide. Thank you so much for your motivation people and for that, here's my next update(:**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 14**

I just rested my face against Natsu's chest as he spoke, still sniffling on my sobs. How am I supposed to bring it up? Should I tell him from square one or just get to the point? To be honest, I am a bit okay no, VERY afraid about how Natsu will react as I know from experience that Natsu does have a bit of temper and protectiveness over me.

Natsu continued to rub my back and I just like being in his presence and warmth. I decided to look up at him and there was a moment of silence. It's like words were exchanged between our eye contact. Before we could continue anything further, my dad just had to come in and break the peaceful atmosphere.

"Hey Lucy, I brought your favourite drink. Ice green tea." We broke our contact from each other and we awkwardly faced my dad.

"Thanks dad." I went over to him and grab my drink from him. "Sorry dad but is it okay I can show Natsu my room? I need to grab some stuff as well." I looked at him pleadingly and I think he could sense there was something wrong.

He nodded and I smiled back in response. I signaled Natsu to follow me and he excused himself from my dad. We walk to the direction of my room in silence and when I opened my room door, I can't help but to be in awe. The room was still the way I left it.

I slowly stroll in as I took a glance around my room until my eyes landed on a picture frame that was situated at the bedside table. I picked it up and took a good look at it. It was me when I was younger in my mom's arms and my dad beside us. This was the period when we all were one big happy family.

"Is that your mom?"

I blinked a few times as I realized I was in my thoughts for quite some time. I turned around and showed him.

"Yeah Natsu, and this was me when I was younger." Natsu walked towards me and grabbed the picture frame.

"You look just like her."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

I then decided to take a sit on my bed and motioned for Natsu to sit beside me as well. He did as I asked him too and he placed the picture frame back to its original position. I took a deep breath to pace and calm myself.

"Alright Natsu, so I do owe you some explanation but before I start talking, I want to make sure you will allow me to finish my story first before you could get angry or whatsoever."

Natsu just nodded so I took that a sign for me to carry on.

"Alright Natsu, remember that day when we made love the first time, after the amazing day we had, well I came to work REALLY happy and Loki seemed to notice so he asked what's going on." Natsu raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of course I didn't tell him I lost my virginity and like I said earlier, do let me talk finish first before you start to give any comments and so, I told him that some good things happened and then I decided to leave the pantry when he suddenly grabbed my wrist and confessed to me." I decided to pause for a while to see Natsu's reaction.

Okay, he looks calm. He just sat there with as he rested his elbows on his thighs, looking straight ahead.

"Then I apologized to him and he was asking me why wasn't I giving him a chance and all and I really almost wanted to tell him because I'm married but since you want to keep this marriage low profile and all and furthermore I do not have a ring on my finger, I said I got myself a boyfriend instead."

"I thought that will get him off my backs you know Natsu but he asked to see a picture of us. How can I show him a picture of us because you're like the president of Fairy Tail and again I repeat, you said to keep this marriage low profile. So I didn't know what to reply which I guess he wouldn't give up."

"I tried to tell you that night Natsu but I didn't know how to budge the topic out. I knew you will get angry because you got pissed off before when you found out Loki and I were very close. Okay then yesterday, Loki suggested bringing me out on a date and if I didn't enjoy it, he will give up. So yeah, since that was the only way so I decided to go along with it."

Natsu kept quiet like he promised to. I didn't like the silence but I did like it that I was able to explain my part out and the reason for me lying to him. Natsu turn to look at me after he realized the long silence.

"Done?"

I nodded and what shocked me was that he stood up and walked out of my room, slamming the door close behind him. That left me dumbfounded and the thunder roared through the skies wasn't making me feel any better. I took a look outside through my window and damn, it just had to rain.

* * *

I think I have been staring at my door for quite a while already. Somewhere deep in my heart, I was hoping he went to take a dump or needed to pee and then he will be back in my room to shout or scream at me but he didn't. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes because I was thinking of the worst already.

"Natsu?" I called out for him though I know my voice was breaking.

"Natsu?" He was still not there.

"Natsu! No, no, no!" I immediately broke down as I finally realized he wasn't coming back through that door. I cried as loudly as I could, hoping it will drive my sadness away, hoping it will drive all of this away as if it never happened.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I'm sorry." I said out loud through my cries.

My dad came rushing in as I believe he could hear my cries from the living room. He came to sit beside me on my bed as he hugged to cool me down.

"Dad! Natsu hates me now!" I shouted, tears still streaming down my face.

"No, no dear. He doesn't hate you."

"How you know? I'm such a bad wife!"

"Lucy, you're not. No matter what you do, I don't think Natsu will hate you." I decided to look at my dad and I could saw his concern, caring eyes at me.

"To tell you the truth, I did some bad things but Layla, your mother, always forgave me. She will get angry at the things I did. She won't talk to me and I felt really sad. Once she cooled down, she will come and talk to me as if nothing happens and I was so happy that I wasn't able to let her go."

"Really?"

"Yes Lucy. Just give some time to Natsu, no matter what you do, I believe that Natsu loves you."

Just in the nick of the time, the door to my room slam wide open and there stood Natsu, holding the door frame as he looked like he was catching his breath. He was also drenched from head to toe. He looked up to us and all I was able to do was to look down.

"Mr Heartfillia, I am sorry I left suddenly but I had things to care of. Will you please excuse us? I promised to explain later."

I felt my dad nodded to Natsu's request as he let go of me and walked out of my room. I heard Natsu slowly closing the door and then walking up to me.

"Lucy?" He was calling for me, but I didn't dare to look at him.

"Luce, will you please look at me?" I vigorously shook my head and I think that got Natsu to squat in front of me.

"Luce I know you don't want to look at me because you are angry for my sudden leave but please let me explain. I left because I was damn furious with Loki and not you. I don't want your dad to hear me shouting and I don't want you to see it. I've cooled down now Luce. Hell, I ran through the streets in rain because I wanted to come back to you."

I finally got the courage to look at him because I could feel the honesty in those words. He gave me his signature smile and I couldn't help but to throw myself at him for a hug.

"Oh Natsu, I'm so sorry Natsu!" I started crying again but this time it was not tears of sadness, instead tears of joy because I was now back in my lover's arms. I didn't care if I was going to catch a cold or get wet, hell, we can get cold and wet together.

Natsu was hugging me ever so tightly as he gave me kisses on my head, forehead, cheek and finally my lips. I didn't realize my love for Natsu has grown ever so deeply for him. We broke our prolonged kiss and look into each other's eyes.

"Luce, I got something for you." I saw Natsu was digging something in his pockets. When he brought it out, I was surprised because I didn't expect to see a ring there. Okay, the ring wasn't in some box or had diamonds but still, it was a simple silver band.

"When I was walking back to your place, I came across this shop and saw there were some rings displayed. I'm not good in all this and I wanted to wear as well so I hope a normal silver ring is good for you."

I couldn't help but to beam. I felt my smile was like a Cheshire cat right now. Natsu could see I was really happy so he decided to wear the ring for me on my ring finger on my left hand. Even though it was really a simple one, I was really amazed by the little thing on my finger and it fits nicely too. Now, I'm proud to say I'm married but…

"Hey Luce, check it out. Now we're really like a married couple." He showed me his and its like what he said earlier, our rings are the same. He then look at me and smile ever so sweetly as he brought himself down for a peck on my forehead. "I think it's time for people to know."

Oh my god, it was like Natsu was reading my mind!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's all for this chapter people. How's this chapter people? Like it? Peave a review in the box below for your comments before you go. Let's try to aim for 200 reviews now^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just to remind everyone, I do not own anything from FT. Also, I will like to thank you people especially for the lovely reviews! I am thinking of using some of your ideas that you left behind but I can't promise anything though. Anyways, keep it coming(: **

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 15**

Natsu and I were now lying on my bed as we laughed and talk to each other. I was so happy that I just wanted this time to last forever. The little ring on my finger just sparked up my day. Natsu was so sweet to get it even though he was going rampage just now.

"So Natsu, how are we going to let people know?" I was currently lying on Natsu's arm as he hugged my shoulders.

"Well Luce, I don't think we should make a broadcast but if people do ask you, just tell them okay?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we'll take it slow. Actually Luce, why don't I bring you along for my business function? I have one coming up next weekend."

"Oh my god, is it like those kind or high class end party where all the high end folks will be?"

"Erm, kinda…"

"No, I don't want to go. I'll feel uncomfortable furthermore I'm nothing of a status."

"Aww come on Luce, you're my wife. Every man I knew from work who are husbands, brought their wife and they are not related to our business in any kind of way.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then what do I have to do?"

"Well, we can talk about that once the day is nearing but now is it possible I can kiss my wife? I miss her very, very much you know." I had to laugh. Natsu was so funny when he pouted.

He brought in for a kiss and god, it's like we haven't kissed for ages. I definitely did miss my husband and I am definitely falling in love with him more. Natsu's hands were roaming around my body and I could feel things were getting pretty intimate but the knock on my door had to spoil it.

"Hey Lucy, are you and Natsu sleeping? It's pretty quiet in there." My dad shouted from outside.

"Yeah dad! We almost fell asleep but we're up now. We're leaving soon." I shouted back, a bit agitated that my own father couldn't sense the situation.

Natsu just chuckled as he saw my agitated face. He leaned in to give me a peck on my lips before he stood up.

"I guess we better get going then. It's getting pretty late and I'm getting hungry." Natsu said as he stretched his arms.

I stood up as well and I decided to take one last look at my bedside table before I leave but only to realize that my family photo was not there. It puzzled me because I knew Natsu placed it back earlier on. When I look at Natsu and about to call him, he gave me his signature smile as he held my family photo in the air.

"Let's bring this back to our home."

I couldn't resist smiling before I ran after Natsu. It was like a perfect evening. The rain has died down and it was time for us to head back home.

My dad went to an extra mile and already ordered food for us so we decided to bring it back and eat at home instead. Natsu and I grabbed our stuff and made our way out. I bid farewell to my dad and walked out further as I waited for my husband.

Natsu bid farewell as well but I could see that a small conversation was exchanged between my dad and him which I wasn't able to decipher what they were talking about since I could not hear at all. Natsu caught up to me and he held my hand as we walked to the car.

We were finally on our way back home and I have to honestly admit, I did missed it. It felt like home now since Natsu and I were getting along better. I was already planning things up in my head on what I should do to become a better wife. Maybe we could get new furnitures or revamp the place? I was so excited that I didn't know I had gone off in my own world.

"Luce, stop smiling to yourself it's creepy."

"I can't help it. I was suddenly thinking about decorating our home. After all, I want to become a good and useful wife." I pouted and it cause Natsu to laugh.

"It's good you're loving that place now. I still remembered how you hated coming over."

"Yeah, very funny Natsu." I playfully hit his shoulder before continuing. "Anyway, let's hurry back home. I'm starving."

* * *

Once we got home, I quickly went to reheat the food and prepare the table as Natsu went to take a bath. He needed it after all he was 'playing' in the rain just now. Dad was nice for getting us Chinese noodles for dinner today.

Natsu came out with just his boxers as he used the towel to dry his hair. He did smell good and he does have delicious fine looking abs. Where did I find such a hot husband? I am definitely one lucky lady. Now that Natsu has decided to let people know about our marriage, those ladies who admired me are going to have green eyes at me but who cares right? I'm not a pushover anyways.

So dinner was finally set up and we both decided to turn on the television. We were switching channels until Natsu stopped me when HBO were showing SAW VI. Okay, how gruesome was that. Almost every time I had to look away even though we were watching it from the dining table.

I took a peek at Natsu and I was just wondering how could he be so brave watching such scenes? I'm fine with watching zombies eat or tear your organs but humans cutting your eye and all, that is just way too much.

"Natsu, how can you watch such movies?" I questioned him, my eyes at him and not the TV.

"I think it's cool."

"Cool? Are you sadistic?"

"Maybe I am." Natsu was looking at me when he answered me. Okay, now his eyes are back to the TV.

I was done with my dinner and I decided to clear the table up instead of watching that gory movie. I questioned Natsu if he was done but I didn't get any response so I decided to take it away since it was empty and threw the rubbish.

Suddenly I think my wife instincts came through that I decided to do up the laundry for both Natsu and I. I was happily humming to a song when I heard Natsu coming in.

"Hey Luce, the movie was awesome. You should have seen it."

"Natsu, I'm not as brave as you. I prefer to wash your smelly socks instead of wasting my time looking at the wall and listening to the TV instead."

"Hey, they are not that smelly." Natsu said as he folded his arms.

"They are Natsu, believe me. Don't tell me you have yet to smell them before?" We were glaring at each other and before Natsu could make a move, I threw one of his smelly socks to his face as I quickly make a dash passed him.

Well I couldn't make very far because before I knew it, Natsu had grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders. I was screaming and laughing because I am actually finding the situation quite hilarious.

"Natsu, get me down."

"No, that's what you get for throwing my smelly socks at me."

"Oh, so now you agree that socks are smelly."

He didn't respond but I believe he finally agreed to me since silence means consent right?

"Don't make me tickle you Luce."

I made an exaggerated gasp before I commented. "You wouldn't dare."

And yes of course he dare. He tickled me and I couldn't stop laughing. It was already causing tears to form at the corner of my eyes.

"Okay, stop it Natsu! I surrender, I surrender!" I shouted between my laughters. I think that got Natsu to stop and finally, I was able to take a breather. He brought us to our room and he carried me down to the bed.

"Luce, you know I love you right?" I was sitting at the edge of the bed as Natsu squat down in front of me.

Okay, I was seriously blushing. It was sudden by him saying those three words, it was definitely uncalled for. I didn't know how to react, honestly thinking back, we have yet to say these three words to each other before.

"Er Natsu… I don't know what to say." I replied back quite nervously.

Natsu gave me a dumb look. "You can reply back by saying yes I know and I love you too." I couldn't help but to chuckle as I didn't know I was that dense right now.

"Right Natsu, I love you too." I leaned my forehead against his as I rested my hands on his shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know this chapter is a bit short but I hope it will make do. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review before you go^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, here's my next update. Hope you will enjoy it(:**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 16**

Natsu gave a peck on my cheek before I left his car to walk to the office. We had a nice Sunday yesterday together, just chilling at home and lazing around but finally its Monday so it's back to work, sadly but yes.

Though Natsu has already mentioned that we can inform people about our marriage, I still do not want to be coming out from his car in the office building. I prefer to keep it discreet until people saw us or asked us and I was glad that Natsu was able to accommodate to that. Speaking of that, I have to tell Juvia and Levy about us soon but first I have one problem to solve, Loki.

As I stroll to the office, I was thinking how on earth I was going to face Loki? The date went horribly wrong in the end. I just left him there and dashed off. Even though I wanted to end off the date by telling him that there is no way for us getting together, I didn't want to end it off that way. Hmph, that's all Natsu's fault.

But oh well, things happened already. I need to find my courage and tell Loki the truth. Hopefully, he will not broadcast about our relationship to everyone. I just feel I need to tell Loki because I do want him to give up and move on to find that special someone and that is definitely not me.

When I arrived at my desk, I saw Loki was not here yet. I took a look at my watch and it was already 9am. Don't tell me Loki is late? He has never been late before. I reluctantly took a sit as I looked around for my supervisor, Ezra. Maybe she will know something since after all we all report to her.

"Hey Ezra, is Loki late today?"

"Oh he's not coming to work today. He called in sick. Cover his work for him alright?" Ezra answered me as she stopped by at my desk.

Sick? Loki seems fine on Saturday when I saw him. That idiot, he's obviously avoiding me. I'm so going to pay him a visit later and trash the hell out of him. This is not the right way to be doing things. Who was the one who said he was so happy to get the job here? I don't want him to be skipping work because of love problems.

"Hey Ezra!" I called for her before she could even walk away. "Can I get Loki's address? I want to pay him a visit." Ezra gave me that look as she tried to observe my intention.

"I just want to see how's he doing after all we're partners right?" I tried to convince her in the best way I could.

I guess it worked since she nodded before walking off. "I'll send it to you later."

"Thanks Ezra!"

Alright Lucy, the plan is to head over to Loki's house during lunch time _discreetly_ and clear things between us. I think it's wrong for a girl to go to a guy's place alone so to play safe, I cannot let Natsu know about this at all.

As I rushed through my work early that morning, I kept stealing glances at the big clock that was displayed in our office. Once the clock hand pointed to twelve, I locked my computer and grabbed my bag. I speedily left the office so no one could catch me and also that I could be back to the office on time but little did I know, eyes followed me as I flagged for a taxi.

"Mr. President, for today's schedule, we have a meeting to go to later at 2pm."

Mirajane was standing in front of Natsu's desk as his back face her as he looked out of the window. He was actually looking away from his work to rest his eyes for a bit but coincidentally, he saw his wife grabbing a cab.

"Mr. President?" Mirajane called for him as she didn't hear him acknowledge her.

"Mira, could you find out where my wife is going?"

"Well, Mr. President I won't know since you have stopped me from stalking her." Mirajane replied him as she placed her available hand on her hip.

He face palmed himself as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"You say the meeting is at 2pm is it?"

"Yes Mr. President. "

"Where is this woman going?" Natsu mumbled under his breath as he looked out of the window again. He was giving it a hard thought on where Lucy might be going and it was just like in that moment, his lightbulb got switched on.

"Mirajane, can you check if Loki is in today?" Natsu asked as he turned back to her.

Mirajane didn't say anything instead she just grabbed her ipad and checked through.

"No, Mr. President. It seems he's not in today."

"Damn." Natsu grabbed his coat and walked passed Mirajane as he headed for the door.

"Mr. President, where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back for the meeting." Natsu shouted back as he ran down the corridor, leaving Mirajane standing at the doorway clueless.

* * *

Okay Lucy, you're in front of Loki's house now. Just take deep breaths girl, you came this far. After being able to pluck up my courage, I raised my hand and press the doorbell.

I heard movements inside and the next thing I saw was Loki standing right in front of me.

"Lucy?" Loki looked so dumbfounded right now. I guess he never expected me to be at the doorstep of his house. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmms. It looks like you're well." I said as I folded my arms.

Loki raked through his hair as he let out an irritated sigh. "What do you want?"

"Why are you skipping work?"

"What is it to you?"

"Says the person who was so excited and happy to work in Fairy Tail."

"I just needed to rest. I'll be back tomorrow." Loki answered me back.

There was a moment of silence so I decided to break the ice.

"Look Loki, I'm sorry I left you like that on Saturday but I have my reasons."

"Like what?"

I was playing with the ends of my hair as I didn't know where to start and suddenly I decided to show him my ring finger.

"I'm the one who's married Loki, not my imaginary sister." I said it quickly as I shut my eyes and look away. Since I was not hearing any response from him, I decided to open my eyes and look at him. His look was priceless. His jaw dropped and his eyes were wide like dinner plates.

"Er, Loki?"

"Are you freaking serious?! Oh my god Lucy, since when?!" Loki was shouting now. I guess he couldn't contain his surprise very well huh.

"Shh! Will you keep it down Loki?"

"How can I? You're the one who kept saying you're not interested to find a guy and even your friends say so."

I let out a sigh before speaking. "Like I say Loki, I have my reasons."

"Okay fine, speak. Let me see if I can really believe you."

"That's the thing. I need you to believe me once I tell you my story."

"Okay I will but who's the guy? Is he someone I know?"

I was practically fidgeting as I played with my fingers.

"Yeah you do actually." I paused so I could look back at Loki. "It's Natsu."

I stared hard at Loki as I waited for a response from him but all I get was a burst of laughter.

"HEY! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" I was furious. I clenched my fists to the side as I continued to look at Loki who happened to be enjoying a great of joke here.

"Ha-ha I'm so sorry Lucy." He wiped his tears of laughter when he finally stopped laughing. "But do you expect me to believe you're married to the president?"

"And what's wrong with that? I'm not good for him?" I exclaimed back. Hey, he's like insulting me that he couldn't believe the president of our company is my husband.

"No. You're better than him that's what I'm trying to imply here. He's such a snob."

"Hey, he's not a snob anyway Loki, didn't I asked you to believe me from the start?"

"Oh come on Lucy, not this I can. Anyway, you should be heading back to work." Loki was closing the door at me but he wasn't able to as a hand came up and gripped onto his door frame.

"What the hell?" Loki opened his door and I could see he was in utter shock. I couldn't blame him because I was as well. Natsu was standing in front of the both of us now.

"Hey Loki, how can you not believe my wife's words now eh?"

"Natsu?" I was still in shock, seeing my husband there.

"Hey Luce." Natsu turned back to me. "Don't go running off from me without telling me next time will ya?"

I couldn't help but to blush at his comment. My heart was swelling at this moment. Natsu's words were so warm and gentle. It was so touching. He was like a hero from some drama chick flick!

"So you two are really?" Loki's question brought us both back to him.

"Like she told ya. She was taking care of my position and feelings so that's why she didn't went blurting out about our status." Natsu paused so he could bring a hand to Loki's shoulder. "Well now that you know, I suggest you stop liking my wife got it unless you think I'm such a snob eh?"

Loki cleared his throat before he finally nodded his head. The last words really got into him I guess.

"Good. So we'll see ya at work tomorrow? Let's go Luce." Natsu turned and walk away.

"Sorry Loki. But I did told ya." I said that to Loki before running after Natsu.

When we both were finally downstairs, I could feel a dark aura rising up from Natsu. I decided to walk slowly behind him and stopped when he did also.

"Natsu?" I called for him ever so softly, a bit afraid actually.

"I can't really keep my wife under hand huh." Natsu said as he turned back to me.

"Sorry Natsu but I had to clear this up." I answered him as I looked down, feeling guilty.

I could hear Natsu walking up to me and I guess he was standing in front of me now since I could see his shoes and shadow.

"Next time when you want to go off for some wild goose chase, do let me know alright? I will like to know my wife's whereabouts." Natsu said as he grabbed my chin and make me look at him.

I looked at him and I saw that sweet signature smile of his. I couldn't help but to hug him and nuzzle against his chest.

"Okay." I replied back as Natsu hugged me back as well.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, and that's it for this chapter. How is it? Please do let me know how's my story fairing so far by writing a review in the box below. I will really appreciate it! Keep that reviews coming^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's my next update. I know all of you wait anxiously for my next chapter everytime so I have to apologise that I can't update very fast but I'll try my best. Lastly, thanks for all the lovely reviews! Keep it coming folks^^**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 17**

Okay it was finally Saturday so if you were thinking if Natsu and I would be cuddling up at home, well folks you are wrong because right now, Natsu and I are getting ready to go for an event which he did informed me since last week.

As I sat in front of my dresser in our room, I was thinking how work for me was actually getting better. Loki was able to accept the fact that I am no longer available and the awkwardness finally diminished. We were able to talk casually though it took a while.

I was choosing what earrings to wear when I saw Natsu approached me through the mirror.

"Hey Luce, you ready?"

"Almost, which earring is better?" I showed him through the mirror.

"I think the round one is better."

"Really? But isn't this simple?"

"It's good enough babe. Anyway didn't we talk about this huh? Just be yourself." Natsu smiled before he walked away.

If you're wondering what's going on, well Natsu reminded me about today's business event like on Wednesday and I was frantic on what I should do and wear. He said to be myself but for goodness sakes, I am the president of Fairy Tail's wife! I have to be on my best. I didn't want people to think that Natsu married to some simpleton.

Well, I couldn't tell Natsu about what I really think because he will definitely disagree with me and then we will end up arguing which I prefer to stay away from that. I decided to put on the simple round earrings and grabbed my purse. I sprayed some perfume on and grabbed an elegant scarf before I left our room.

I saw Natsu was grabbing a drink in the kitchen so I decided to walk up to him.

"Hey Natsu, I'm ready." I was blushing because I saw Natsu's eyes were lingering on me from top to bottom.

"Will you quit it? It's making me embarrassed." My hair was bun up with some tresses of hair fell against my face. I wore a blue tube long dress but the thing is the back of the dress is long as for the front is short which ended just above me knee. I chose to wear this dress because I think it fits best for a business event.

"How can I not stare at my wife? She's so beautiful today." Natsu came up and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Nope. You are Luce. Be it you wear this dress or just t-shirt and shorts, to me you're the most gorgeous woman on earth." Natsu said before he reached down to kiss the top of my head.

"Okay." I smiled and nodded my head at the same time. This is one thing I liked about Natsu. When he says such things to me, he was always honest because in the tone of voice he uses, you can just tell.

"Wait." Natsu backed away from me. "Are you just going to be wearing that?"

I couldn't help but to giggle. "No Natsu, I'll be wearing a scarf." I held out the scarf that I grabbed earlier to him.

"My woman already knows me the best eh." Natsu grabbed the scarf from my hand and put it around my shoulders.

"Perfect. Ready to go?"

"Yup."

Natsu and I left the apartment once we put on our shoes. Honestly, in the car ride I couldn't help but to feel nervous. Natsu already told me that I will be with him all the way so I didn't have to worry anything but what happens if he had to talk privately to a business client or partner? Then what would I do? All these thoughts were just slowly coming down on me.

We finally reached our destination which the business event is currently being held at Ritz Carlton Hotel. We got off at the hotel entrance instead of the carpark as Natsu got his car to be valet instead. Natsu grabbed my hand and we walked into the hotel, hand in hand. I got to say by holding his hand, it was kind of giving me a bit of encouragement to stay calm.

As we walked through the lobby, I couldn't help but to be amazed by it. It's my first time entering here because I was never able to afford such an expensive stay. We were heading to one of the ballroom that the business event is at. Once we were getting nearer, I could see the crowd of people. I was getting nervous again and I think Natsu could see.

"Hey babe, you alright?" Natsu asked as we stopped walking.

"Yeah… Just a bit nervous though." I answered while putting my tresses of hair behind my ear.

"Don't worry, like I say, be yourself, anyways just stick to me. Okay?" Natsu gave me a reassuring smile as he said that.

I nodded and I saw Natsu held his hand out.

"Well, let's go Mrs. Dragneel." I couldn't help but to put on a big smile when he said that. I grabbed his hand and we proceed together towards the ballroom.

* * *

Okay, Lucy just smile and greet them. You've been doing good so far. At first, it was kind of awkward I have to say but I think I was getting used to it.

"And may I ask who is this fine young lady Natsu?"

Natsu motioned for me to hook my hand around his elbow and so I compiled to him. I think he asked me to do that because his business partners were all asking me who I was.

"Lyon, meet my wife, Lucy Dragneel. Lucy, this is Lyon Vastia, one of my greatest business partners."

"Nice to meet you ." I smiled as I greeted him and bowed slightly.

"Oh my, what a fine young lady you found yourself Natsu. It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Dragneel but you can just call me Lyon."

I just smiled at him as I thought how nice he was. Natsu brought me to meet all his other business partners and I couldn't help but realized how professional and different Natsu was. I just had to beam to myself because when he was at home, he's not like this. I just couldn't contain my excitement and happiness in me that I only know Natsu's true character.

"Hey Gray, how's it going?"

"Hey Natsu, fancy meeting you here."

I could see Natsu's eyebrow twitched a bit and I was just wondering what in the world was going on between them. I just had to break the tension.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Dragneel. Nice meeting you." I held out my hand for a handshake and Gray accepted it willingly.

"Hi, Mrs. Dragneel. I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster. Didn't expect this flame brains to get himself a wife. Hell, I didn't think he will get himself a girlfriend actually."

"You wanna go at it Gray? I'm getting all pumped up now." Natsu finally spoke. Okay, I was clueless. Aren't they business partners? Who in the hell initiates a fight to their business partners?

"Erm Natsu." I tugged Natsu's elbow. "You're not supposed to be picking fight with your business partners!" I whispered shouted at him.

"Oh Luce, don't worry. Gray is actually my best friend." Natsu went over and slung his arm over Gray's shoulders.

"Yeah." Gray was scratching his cheek so he could hide his embarrassment. I just found it so cute that I had to giggle.

"Oh well boys, don't make me stop you from catching up." I said and turned away.

"Where you going Luce?" Natsu asked.

"I'm just going to the ladies for a while. I'll be back." I smiled over my shoulders before walking off.

I decided to take a peek over my shoulders again and I saw Natsu and Gray were talking. It just made me happy to know that Natsu did had a bestfriend who he could confide in. Speaking of friend, it's been long since I hang out with Juvia and Levy. I think it's time for me to tell them the truth.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't watch where I was going that I accidentally banged into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I looked up and I saw a guy with blond hair and blue eyes as he turned halfway and looked at me.

"It's alright." He smiled at me.

I just nodded and continue my direction towards the ladies. Little did I know, behind that smile wasn't a sincere one.

Once I was done using the ladies, I exited out as I was planning to return to Natsu's side but only to be stopped by the same blond man I met earlier.

"Hey there lady, I didn't see you around before. May I ask who is the beautiful lady that I came across earlier but did not catch her name?"

I was puzzled and lost. Okay, what does this guy want?

"Erm, because I didn't tell you my name earlier?"

He laughed. "Oh that's right. So is it possible I can get to know her name?"

"The name is Lucy _Dragneel_." This guy is weird. He is either trying to act dumb or get cheeky with me so I decided to emphasize on my husband's name.

"Dragneel? Hmms. Why do I find that name so familiar? Oh right, _Natsu Dragneel_, the president of Fairy Tail. Don't tell me you're his lady now?" He now bent down so that our eyes were on the same level to each other.

"Yes. You have a problem with that?" I just held my fiercest glare to him.

"Actually I do. I think a fine lady like you is better off with someone like me." He now held my chin as a smirk appeared on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING OF DOING STING?!" Natsu!

Natsu came stomping towards us which I think made the blond guy let go of me.

"My, my, your husband is here to save the day." I think it wasn't enough that he let go of me because Natsu grabbed his collar and rammed him to the wall.

"Natsu!" I couldn't help but called for him.

"Don't ever think of touching my woman again you hear?!" There was no response between the two but I think after a moment of eye contact and silence, Natsu dropped him. I automatically ran to his side.

"Let's go Luce." Natsu didn't even give me an option instead he just grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. I looked back and saw the blond guy was leaning against the wall and smiling?

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's it for this chapter. Christmas is just 2 days away folks but I'm so sorry I couldnt make a christmas chapter. I just didnt know how to fit it. Anyways, please leave me a review before you go. I will love to hear your comments on how I'm fairing so far(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the lack of update but here's my next chapter. I hope this chapter can make up for the loss^^**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 18**

Natsu was still dragging me along the hallway. His grip on my wrist was getting tighter thus it was hurting.

"Natsu." I called for him but it seems he's not responding to me.

"NATSU, STOP!" I raised my voice which got Natsu to stop and let go of me. He then turned around and faced me.

"Luce, don't ever go near that guy ever again you hear me?"

I was lost. Natsu seem so angry though his words sounded kind of caring.

"Why Natsu? Who the hell is he?" I asked as I rubbed my wrist.

"He's Sting Eucliffe, the president of Sabertooth. He's a guy not to be messed with."

"Okay?" I still was lost.

Natsu raked through his hair before he paced around. "Don't tell me you never heard about Sabertooth before Luce?"

"Erm not really?"

Natsu blinked his eyes to me a few times before he continued.

"Well, actually it's good you never heard about them before but just for your information, Sabertooth is our competitor. They will lie and cheat to get to the top. Basically, they will do _anything_ to be the best."

"And I guess that's bad for us?"

"Yeah it is Luce because they will try all means to bring us down and I cannot afford my people's efforts to go to waste."

Oh that's nice of Natsu. He thinks for all of us too. I never hear a president of a company think for his people before.

"Furthermore, he's a playboy. I was just so disgusted with the way he looked at you and _touched_ you." Natsu continued as he held my chin.

"Thank God, he just touched my chin and no where else right?" I tried to laugh it off, hoping it will ease the tension.

"If he did, I will plumber him until he bleeds to near death. Tch, he really doesn't know how to keep his hands away from other people's women."

"Aww, is Natsu jealous?" I had to make fun of him. It's so cute seeing him pout and say something like that.

Natsu just looked away to hide his embarrassment and also to clear his throat. I could see he was blushing.

"Oh come on Natsu, just admit it." I giggled this time.

Natsu turned back to face me and this time he placed his hand on top of my head, as if giving me a pat.

"Fine I am but if you say it again, I'll make sure I throw my stinking socks at your face." Okay, Natsu is definitely shy admitting it.

"Okay." I tip toed and gave a quick peck on his lips. I didn't think that will get him to be surprised but I did like that look on his face. "So… are we going back to the event?"

"Er, yeah, yeah… I just need to say farewell and then we can leave." Natsu said as he started walking ahead of me.

"You sure? I thought such functions can last for _hours_." I caught up to him and hooked my hand around his elbow.

"That's because you've been watching too much dramas, Luce." He laughed when he said that.

"Hey, that's not funny. I've never ever been to one." I finished off with a pout.

"Oh Luce, please don't give me that kind of face." Natsu released himself from my hand and placed his arm around my shoulders instead. "It kind of turned me on." Natsu whispered dead straight to my ear which caused me to have goosebumps.

I just looked at Natsu and he didn't hesitate to press his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes because I could feel our desire and passion for each other are being exchanged through the kiss without any words needed.

We broke the kiss as I believe we needed to catch some air. I opened my eyes and I saw Natsu giving me his signature wide smile. I didn't know what came over me but I slowly brought my hands to wrap them around the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

I was the one who's greedy now but I could feel Natsu was catching on as well. His hands moved down to my waist as he grabbed them tight. I wanted him to do so much more but he just broke the kiss and looked at me.

"That will teach you not to mess around with me." Natsu smiled cheekily as he placed a finger on my nose, both of us heavily panting or was it just me?

I looked up at him though I could feel my face hot and I bet is now beet red which it just made me pissed. I just stomp on Natsu's foot before I walked ahead of him. I think it was uncalled for because I heard him yelped when I did that. Hmphs, that will teach him for teasing me.

* * *

We were now back in the ballroom and Natsu were talking to other business partners while I stood next to him. Of course, I was still pissed with him for teasing me but that doesn't mean I will show it to the public right?

Suddenly, the person that I didn't want to see came into the picture.

"Hi there, may I join in this conversation?"

"Oh hi Mr. Eucliffe, nice to see you here." One of the business partners that Natsu was talking to said.

Sting just smiled back before he turned around and face us.

"Hi Natsu, it's been long since we met haven't we?" What?! This guy is talking as if nothing happened earlier on.

"Hey Sting, it's actually not very _long_." Then Natsu and he came to a handshake and I must say, I could feel and sensed a dark aura was arising from both of them.

"Oh my, who might this pretty lady be?" Suddenly Sting's attention was on me. Two words, oh no.

"Oh Mr. Eucliffe, this is 's wife." It's the same man who spoke to Sting earlier.

I gave a fake smile and decided to introduce myself. "Hi there, my name is Lucy Dragneel."

For your information, this is all just an act. If that third person wasn't there, I think Natsu would just pull me away from Sting and get the hell out of there. Since he was there, it's only natural for me to play along but I didn't expect Sting to be so BOLD.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Dragneel. My name is Sting Ecliffe." Sting slightly bowed before he grabbed my hand and gave a kiss to it. I was utterly shocked. No words like want to come out of my throat at that moment and I didn't know why I didn't move away from his grasp.

Well, I have to thank Natsu for that because he came into the picture.

"Well, well Sting, it's not polite to touch people's women without their permission." Natsu grabbed my hand away from Sting.

"Pardon me Natsu but it's also not gentleman of me not to introduce myself to a pretty lady." Even though I was 'protected' behind Natsu, I could see no actually, _sensed _that they were giving off hard glares to each other now. I saw the third man looking back and forth between Natsu and Sting and I feel that we BOTH need to get out from there.

"Well, well sir. How about we go get a drink? I think the boys have something to settle don't ya think?" I giggled just to make sure that he don't realized anything and I glad he didn't because he agreed with me and he followed me. I decided to take a peek over my shoulders and I saw that the boys were still having their eye contest going on.

Natsu's eyes were definitely scary. Usually with me, his eyes were soft. I've never seen him look at anyone like that before. I couldn't help but felt my heart swelled when I know he's getting angry because Sting was getting all touchy with me. As I was entertaining myself to the refreshments corner, well, Sting and Natsu were having their own conversation.

"So Natsu, she's definitely a fine lady huh." Sting looked away to glance over the crowd.

"Yeah Sting, but like I told you earlier, she's off limits." Natsu said calmly but fierce as he folded his arms.

"Oh my, you're treating her like she's an object."

"She's not an object. She's my wife and I really do treasure her."

Sting just laughed. I couldn't hear what they were talking about since I was looking at them from afar. It must be not good since I could see Natsu's fiery face was still on.

"Oh my, my, my Natsu. Since when you're like this? I thought female wasn't part of your list when you took over the company. What changed? Don't tell me you've gone all _weak_."

I could see Natsu was just glaring at Sting and I felt I just had to step in. I quickly walked up to them and hooked my arm around Natsu's elbow.

"Neh, neh Natsu. My dad called and it sounds urgent. I need to go _honey_." I quickly took a glance at Sting to show him not to mess with me after emphasizing the word honey.

Natsu didn't say anything instead he just looked down at me and nodded. Whaaaaaaaat?! Is this my husband I'm talking to? Usually he will respond back to me or asked what's going on. Something is definitely up and it has to be something that Sting said.

Natsu just grabbed my hand and we proceeded to walk out of the ballroom.

"Bye Dragneels, it was nice meeting you lovely couple." It caused Natsu to pause along with me when Sting bid us farewell. After there was no more exchange of words, we continue our way out leaving Sting smiling happily to himself.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter guys! So how's this chapter? Good? Interesting? Please leave me a review before you go. I will really appreciate it(:**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi guys! First of all, I want to wish everyone a very Happy New Year! Secondly, I really want to apologize for my lack of update as I am really busy with work. Anyways, here's my next chapter(:**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 19**

Finally, the weekends were over. The business event didn't go well in the end. Thanks to that guy, Sting. Hopefully that will be my last time seeing him. I thought it wouldn't affect Natsu and I after we left the place but I was wrong.

_As Natsu and I settled in the car, I decided to burst the awkward silence._

"_Sorry Natsu, I lied. I just feel that you needed to get out of there." I said as I looked to the front and folded my arms._

"_Huh? Why?" Why? Is he seriously asking me that?_

"_Why you asked? Because I don't want you to start a fist fight in the middle of the business event. After all, it looked like you needed to get out of there."_

_There was no response from him. There was silence for a while because Natsu spoke._

"_Am I weak Luce?"_

_Huh? Why is Natsu suddenly asking that?_

"_No, Natsu. You aren't." I said and decided to turn and faced him._

"_Really? It seems I am since I needed my __**wife**__ to get me out of there."_

"_Hold on Natsu. Are you saying you didn't need my help?"_

"_Yeah. I'm saying that I didn't need it. It just proved to Sting that every little thing, you're there to help me because I am __**WEAK**__."_

"_Oh come on Natsu, what did Sting say to you?" I paused for a while before I continued again. "By the way, we're married to each other Natsu so this is what we do. We give moral support to each other."_

_Natsu didn't reply me instead he just scoffed. "Yeah and because we tend to be vulnerable."_

_I was really shocked about what Natsu just said._

"_Natsu, please don't do this. You cannot let Sting beat you down like this."_

"_LIKE WHAT LUCY?! LIKE THIS?!" Natsu just shouted and he banged the steering wheel._

_I was loss for words. I forced myself to look down to hide my tears that were trying to come out and then I decided that we, wait, __**I**__, needed some time out._

"_Do whatever you want." With that, I just left the car._

It was since that day that I last talked to Natsu. I took the train back home and decided to sleep in my previous room instead. It was funny because Natsu didn't come back at all. I wanted to call him or even send him a text to ask where he was because honestly I was worried for my husband but I didn't at the end due to my ego.

It was so hard to concentrate at work when you have problems back at home. Furthermore, I really miss him but if he doesn't want to even see or talk to me, I guess I just have to let that feeling slide away. I was basically daydreaming as I looked at my desktop screen when some white haired lady caught my attention.

I quickly stood up and called for her. "Mira!"

She stopped walking and turned back to face me as I walked towards her.

"Yes ma'am? Is there anything I can help you?" Mira replied me ever so softly, I believe so that people couldn't hear us talking.

I looked around to see if anyone was looking and when I know the coast was clear, I grabbed Mira's hand and dragged her along with me so that we could talk somewhere else more private.

"Erm, Mira, is Natsu in today?"

"Oh ma'am, didn't you know? He flew off this morning to America for a business trip."

When I heard those words coming out from Mira's mouth, my heart automatically just sank.

"What? I wasn't aware of this at all."

"It was quite last minute actually but I called him on Saturday night that there was some urgent business he needs to settle over there." Mira paused for a while before continuing. "Sorry ma'am, I thought you knew."

Everything just came crashing down onto me now. If he needed to fly, he needed his passport right so he definitely came home but why wasn't I aware? Don't tell me he came home when I was asleep so he could avoid me? That thought just send a pang to my heart. I could feel tears brimming in the corner of my eyes.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Mira placed her hand on my shoulder which was very comforting and that just tipped me over. I let out my tears and Mira quickly brought me to a hug. Is this the first sign that our marriage is falling apart? I just continued to cry out loud onto Mira's shoulder, not caring whether she was disturbed or bothered by it.

* * *

I think a few minutes had passed and Mira was still holding onto me. I didn't have any more energy to cry anymore so my tears were turned to sobs. I had to admit, Mira had a motherly figure. She was cooling me down as she continuously rubbed my back. That really touched me since I didn't have a mother to cry to anymore. I decided to part when I know I finally felt better.

"Sorry Mira. I didn't mean to suddenly cry."

"It's already ma'am. I hope you're feeling better actually."

"Yeah, a bit I guess." I said and chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry ma'am. The president loves you very much. I just think he doesn't know how to approach you after you guys had a fight or argument. Remember dear, you're the president's first love." With that, Mira smiled.

I nodded though it doesn't sound like its true but I really didn't want to bother her anymore. Those words did lighten up my heart a bit. Mirajane brought me to the toilet to wash up because we both know I can't be returning to my desk like that. After that was done, Mira and I part ways to return back to our work.

I decided not to look around or at anyone when I walked back into the office to my cubicle. I was quite contented actually that Mira said that she will update me on Natsu's status. At least if he didn't want to contact me, at least I will know his whereabouts and whether he's alright through her.

I was about to continue to my work when I received a skype notification. I opened it and it was Loki.

"_You alright?" _

Loki just had to talk to me at the wrong time.

"_Yeah I'm fine, what's up?"_

"_Please don't lie to me Lucy. I can tell when you're sad. Something happened between you and him?"_

Well, I have to say. He definitely can read me very well.

"_Yeah, something."_

"_You guys need to talk things out."_

"_He's not in town that's the part."_

"_Call him."_

"_Don't want to."_

"_Text him."_

"_Lazy to."_

"_Oh come on Lucy, you have to do something to make your relationship better. You can't just leave problems hanging right?"_

A sudden thought just came to me. Since Natsu's not in town, I'm going to show him that I can enjoy too.

"_Free tonight? What about dinner together since he's not around anyway so you don't have to worry about him bashing you up or something."_

"_Sure, but don't think that you'll escape from talking about your problems."_

Arrgh, this Loki.

"_Fine, fine."_

Work went by quickly that day and when it was finally the end of the day, Loki and I left the office together to head for dinner. We decided to dine at a ramen place today. To be honest, I didn't really ate much instead, I ordered more drinks instead.

"That stoo-pid Natchu!" I said once I gulped down my fourth glass of beer. "He thinks he can-sh do whatever he want-sh."

"Hey Lucy, you might want to cut down the beer."

"He never contact me at all you know Loki all because of that idiot Sting!" I ended my frustration with a hiccup.

Loki just sighed as he rested his cheek on his palm. "I don't understand you women."

"I don't understand you men!"

"Okay, okay. That's enough for today Lucy." Loki stood up and grabbed me by my arm.

"Let me go this instant Loki." I hiccup again. "I'm not done." Loki was totally ignoring me as he paid for our meal and dragged me out of the ramen place.

"Okay Lucy, I'm going to send you ba-" Before Loki could finished what he was saying, I automatically leaned against him. My head was so heavy and I feel I was going to throw up anytime soon.

"Sorry Loki. I don't know what caught up to me." I replied as I held my forehead.

"Lucy, do you know you're making me at a vulnerable stage right now?" I could hear Loki talking but I didn't have the energy to reply. "Thank God your husband is the president." He finished off with a sigh.

When Loki was about to grab a taxi, I quickly ran to the side and puke. I think the taxi drove off because he came to my side without any hesitation. I heard Loki squatting down beside me and the sweet thing he did was he held my hair while I was puking non-stop.

Oh God, I think I am so going to have a hangover tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter folks! Please don't forget to leave a review before you go. I'm currently drafting on the next chapter but first, I really want to know how's my story fairing so far. Thanks^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, here's my next update. I just love you guys so much. All your wonderful reviews and my story getting more favourites! Thats just so fantastic and fyi, it's giving me more inspiration^^**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 20**

And I was right. It was so bad that I didn't go to work today. For your information, I was lying on my previous bed and not Natsu's or our bed if you want to call it. I wondered how I ended up here actually. The sun that was creeping into my room wasn't helping me at all. I quickly stood up with a bit of difficulty and went over to my window to shut the curtains closed.

Since I was up, I decided to head to the kitchen and get some aspirins and water. I made sure no light was able to sip into the house because it will just make my headache worse and I would like to avoid that.

After popping two pills of aspirins, I gulp down the whole glass of water into my mouth. Water tasted so good after devouring so much beer the previous night. As I slammed the glass on the kitchen counter, I tried to recall last night events.

_I was puking at the side of the road and I got to say, it was a lot. It was non-stop for I think 5 minutes and my throat was hurting. Loki was silent as he squatted beside me and held my hair. _

_I was holding both sides of my face as I stared at the road. I didn't even feel Loki let go of my hair until a bottle of water was shoved to my face. I turned slightly so I could see who the hell was it and it was Loki._

"_Here drink up. You need it." _

_As I had no energy to argue back, I just willingly took the bottle from Loki though quite weakly and gulped down as much water as I could. I parted ways from the bottle once I know I couldn't drink anymore. I guess Loki took that as a sign as he grabbed the bottle from me and squatted beside me._

"_Arrgh, I'm so sorry Loki." I did sincerely apologize even though my words were a bit slurry. I was so embarrassed to face him that I decided to look down._

"_Nah, it's alright Lucy. It's funny seeing you like this also." Loki chuckled. "Anyways want to tell me what's going on?"_

_Before I even could, I started puking again and automatically, my mind went blank after that._

I held my head in front of my kitchen counter as I tried to recall after that part but it seems my memory won't. The only solution was to call Loki and asked him since he was there with me and I might want to add, SOBER.

I went to my room and picked my phone up from the bed since I placed it there earlier when I called work this morning. I unlocked my phone and only to see a message from Loki asking me to rest well. I let out a huge sigh when there was none and not even a call from Natsu.

Seriously, where is he? Maybe I should give a call to Mirajane and ask if she heard anything from him or maybe I should contact him myself? I was about to dial her number instead but I was caught off guard when my phone started ringing. Speak of the devil!

"Hello Mira."

"Hello Ma'am. You're not at work today so I thought I just called and check if you're alright." Mira said over the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bad _migraine_." I tried to sound as convincing as I could as I didn't want her to know that I had a hangover.

"Should I come over?"

"Oh, oh, there's no need to Mira."

"But why? I need to take care of Mr. Dragneel's wife. He'll be mad if I didn't take care of you." I heard Mira giggling over the phone.

"Did Natsu say that?! Mira, when did you speak to him? Tell me please!" I think I was breaking into tears now. I really did miss Natsu a lot and by just hearing his name, it frustrates me.

"Yes Ma'am, don't tell him I tell you this but he did call me to check on you. I bet he misses you too sweetheart."

"If he misses me, why doesn't he call or text me?!" I was practically screaming over the phone. Mrajane was so nice to me. She didn't yell back at me instead I heard a soft sigh.

"Well Ma'am I am in no position to say this but I think you just have to give him time." I guess Mira doesn't know as well because her sigh proves it all.

I just wanted to be alone right now so I calmly apologized to Mira, hoping she will accept it before quickly ending the call. I fell on my bed and cry myself to such a horrible slumber.

* * *

I was currently in a room as I sat in front of a dresser. My thoughts that moment were that this had to be a waiting or dressing room. I looked myself in the mirror and I saw I had marvelous make up and accessories on. I decided to look down and to my disbelieve, I was wearing a beautiful and precious white dress. Wait, this isn't a wedding gown right?

"Lu-chan!" I turned around and saw Levy running into my room with Juvia walking behind her. I took a good look at them as they looked so beautiful in that astonished dress. They were wearing the same dress and color which was a long dress in pastel purple.

"Here's your veil, we've found it." Juvia said as she walked behind me and I believe help me wear it.

"Sorry girls, but what's going on?" It seems like words could finally leave my throat as I asked them when I looked at them through the mirror.

I could see Juvia stopped whatever she was doing to my head and looked at Levy for a moment. Before I know it, they started bursting out laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?" I turned around and looked at them.

"Oh my god Lu-chan, you're definitely funny." Levy stopped laughing as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Even Juvia finds it funny. But I can't blame you Lucy, I guess you're having a nervous breakdown since you're getting married."

Wait, what?!

"Getting married? To who?" I decided to stay calm and ask them nicely. No point shouting and screaming about it right?

"You silly, to Natsu of course. I can't believe you're marrying the president of our company Lu-chan like seriously you guys totally have the hots for each other." Levy slapped my back and smiled to me.

I could feel my face is on fire now. I couldn't help but to palmed my cheeks as I tried to contain my excitement. Natsu and I are finally having a wedding ceremony as I always wished for. But is this a dream? This doesn't feel real at all.

Once Juvia was done putting my veil, they hugged me before they left. My guess was that they were my bridesmaid and when I saw movies before, they have to stand at the front at the pedestal am I right? Suddenly, my dad came in and my thoughts got banished.

"Are you ready my dear?"

I just nodded my head and my dad and I hooked our elbows together as we get ready in front of a big door. Once the door opened, it was so bright and I couldn't help but to feel nervous to my bone.

I was walking down an aisle towards Natsu, my face was hidden behind a beautiful veil and as I held a bouquet of flowers in hand. Sitting around in the church was familiar faces of my friends as they looked at me as I walked. I could feel my dress was being carried so I supposed it was my flowers girls.

I looked towards my right and I saw my dad was smiling happily as we walked down together. Then I decided to look to the front where I saw Natsu wearing a white tuxedo and a bow tie as he stood anxiously. This was it, our marriage was finally made known to the public and I am legally married to the love of my life, Natsu.

I was reaching towards him as I saw he held out his hand to grab mine. I was already at the pedestal so I know it's within reach to grab his hand but then I couldn't. His hand was getting further and further away from me and everything around me suddenly turned black. I looked around and everyone was gone and then I decided to look back to my front to see Natsu was still there and he is but he was still getting further and further away from me.

I chased for him though my dress was in the way as I screamed and called for him. Tears were already running down my cheeks and destroying my marvelous make up. I didn't care if I looked horrendous now hell, I couldn't care less if everyone was gone. I need him.

"NATSU!"

And yes, my conscious was right. It was just a dream. I woke up and I was staring right up at the ceiling. I could feel my whole body was in sweat and I was relieved actually. Suddenly I felt something damp on my forehead and when I went to touch it, it was a wet cloth. I decided to sit up as I brought the cloth away.

Was I having a fever? If I was, who was the one who put this on me? Suddenly the first person I thought came walking into my room.

"Hey Luce."

* * *

**A/N: Woo... Natsu's back? Sorry for the suspense guys but I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can. I am currently drafting it up. As always, please don't forget to leave a review before you go. It will be great if I could hit 200 reviews(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's my next update. First of all, I would like to thank everybody for helping me to reach 200 reviews! You guys are simply amazing and WOW. You don't how awesome it was when I receive the email notifcations and read the comments through my phone and its because of you guys, it was possible so I dont know how to thank you all^^**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 21**

Natsu was leaning his right shoulder against the door frame with his hands stick into his pockets. I was really shocked to see him standing there. I stared at him eyes wide with my mouth agape which I had to cover with my hands.

It was just silence between us within that moment. Seeing him just standing there made the past few days memories flashback. All those sadness turned to anger. I just wanted to lash out at him for leaving me without telling me and not contacting me at all! But those words wouldn't just leave my throat right now. I'm guessing it got stuck somewhere in between.

Natsu started walking towards me until he was standing in front of me by the bed. His bangs were covering his eyes as he looked down. Don't Natsu, don't you dare say anything right now.

"Luce, I'm sorry." And he had to with an apology.

I just grabbed one of the pillows and threw at him.

"NO!" I guess Natsu knew that was coming because all he did was just stood there as if the pillow didn't affect him. I felt my anger rose and I just had to grab another pillow and threw at him again.

"I hate you Natsu! I hate you!" I shouted and I could feel tears brimming at the corner of my eyes right now. I was now mixed with both anger and sadness.

"You think you can just run away and come back home and apologize and everything you've done is forgiven?!"

Natsu just kept silent and this just made me super angry. Why is he not explaining himself?! I got up from my bed, not caring if there were things in my way and went up to him. I pushed him against his chest to see if I got any reaction but there was none. I know I was being childish at that moment but who cares, I'm his wife for god sakes. I love this man.

I did it again and again until I was pounding against his chest as I vented my anger. Sooner or later, I couldn't as Natsu finally reacted as he grabbed my hands.

"Luce, enough."

"No, let go of me Natsu!" I just screamed as I tried to wiggle my hands out from Natsu's grasp but knowing him, he was too strong for me.

The next thing I knew my legs were being restricted to go back any further and it caused us to fell on the bed bringing Natsu along with me. He was hovering on top of me, pinning my hands to the sides and looking at me with those eyes so intently that I couldn't afford to see.

I still tried my best to wiggle out of his grasp as I really didn't want to be in his sight right now. The more I see him, the more I wanted to let those tears go and I didn't want to show my weak side of him. I needed to show him that those days he left didn't matter to me even though it did.

"Natsu, let me go!" Before I could say another word, those lips that I missed so much came crashing down onto mine. I actually just wanted to kiss him so much but I was too angry to settle in. I stopped struggling and I noticed Natsu let go of me. He was now holding the sides of my body and I could feel his hands were going underneath my shirt and that's when I just had to stop him.

Piak!

I could see in Natsu's eyes that my slap brought him back to his senses. My tears were on a roll now. I couldn't control to contain them anymore. It's running down my cheeks like nobody's business.

"Natsu! How could you?! Coming back and kissing me as if nothing happened!" I was literally screaming. "You think an apology is enough?! What does me throwing things and hitting you earlier tells you? I'm angry and FRUSTRATED with you!"

I was now crying like a baby. I had to use my hands this time to cover my face. Honestly, Natsu did really hurt me but like I said earlier, I needed to show him I was strong but I guess me blasting off at him blew my cover.

I don't know how long I cried for but Natsu didn't come and comfort me. Instead, I knew he just stayed in the same position because I didn't felt any movements. After a while, I felt movements and I thought he finally was going to come and hug me and explain to me but that didn't happened.

I quickly took a peek through my fingers and saw Natsu sitting at the corner of the bed instead, leaning against the wall. "Luce."

He called me but I decided not to reply.

"I know from the start that an apology is not enough but I feel I needed to start my conversation with you by saying sorry. I don't blame you for wanting to hate me now but it just pains me if you do." The sadness in his voice made me put my hands down so that I could see him.

"The first night I didn't want to come home because I was furious with myself for letting you walk away and shouting at you. God Luce, you know I don't like to show you my anger at all so I was super disappointed in myself when I shouted at you. I was so fucked up with myself." He paused for a while before continuing and I took this opportunity to sit up.

"So I decided to calm myself down for a night and when Mirajane called me telling me I have a business trip to go on Monday and I was like shit, how am I going to face my Lucy? Like this isn't the time for me to leave but I thought about your advice and reluctantly took it since you needed some time so I quickly went back home that Saturday night. When I saw you were not in our room, I hesitantly grabbed my stuff and went out." Natsu paused again and looked at me this time.

"You know how sad I was Luce that you were not sleeping on our bed? If I saw you there, I think I will just stay put and apologise to you all night but I didn't see you there and it just saddens me Luce. It really did." Oh my god, is Natsu going to cry? I could hear his voice breaking.

"But Natsu, I was in the house. I was sleeping in the other room." Hopefully, by saying this will calm him down.

"Luce, there is no other room. This." Natsu held his hand out. "This is just a guest room. You're not a guest Luce. You're my wife, my lover. Don't you understand? Even though we fight, I don't want you to be sleeping here anymore."

I was biting my lips as Natsu spoke, trying to control my tears again. It was very touching and warm when he said that. I didn't know he really love me to this extent that such little things mattered to him. So he wasn't going to leave me at all, he just didn't know how to approach me after our fight. Natsu leaned his forehead against mine as he held my hair.

"I'm really very sorry Luce. If that's not enough, I will get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness. Hell, I already took the first flight back home once my business trip was done because I miss you so fucking much."

"But why didn't Natsu call or texted me? I was so worried." I finally broke down when I said that.

"Because baby if I hear your voice or even see your name, I will break down and I couldn't, you know that. I needed to be strong for us and for Fairy Tail."

"I don't care! At least send me a text next time! You don't know how worried I was Natsu. I love you and missed you so much."

"Oh baby, you don't know how much I missed you." Natsu said as he brought me to a hug. It was like an instant and I was able to stop crying. Maybe being in Natsu's arms was my cure. I took a sniff and damn, how much I missed his smell too.

Natsu broke our hug and held my face. "Luce, I promise to always tell you where I go. I won't leave you like that ever again. Even if we fight, let's promise to at least send a text to each other okay?"

I nodded in reply with a smile. Woah, when was the last time I actually smiled? Natsu then brought me in for a kiss this time and well things got heavy. Our tongues were on a parole and Natsu and I were already helping each other to get out of our clothes. Hey, you can't blame married couples to be eagerly having sex. This is all the pent up frustration built up when we were away from each other.

When we were done, Natsu and I panted heavily as we lied on the bed and looked at each other. It was wonderful having sex with someone who you love and suddenly it occurred to me.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yeah Luce?"

"This is where we made love for the first time too." I couldn't help but to giggle.

"Oh right…." Natsu got up and wore back his boxers. I quickly sat up as I held the blanket around me.

"Natsu?"

He didn't answered me instead he picked me up in a princess hold.

"Natsu! What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I'm bringing us back to our room." Natsu said as he gave off his signature wide smile. Oh god, how much I miss that smile of his.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter people! How is it? Honestly when i was writing this chapter, I was on the verge of crying. It was really sad. Anyways FYI everyone, the story might come to an end in the next chapter or so. Please do leave a review before you go thanks(:**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews like for example I just realised I wrote Loki/Loke's name wrong. Its supposed to be Loke and not Loki but fyi, I leave it as it is so I won't create confusion for anyone. Also, I'm so touched that many of you do not want me to end my story yet! You guys are so lovely. I'll try my best to keep it going but I will apologise first if I'm going to end this story soon because I have another plot for Nalu in mind! Anyways, its the weekends here so here's my update before i head out^^**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 22**

Natsu and I were not that tired yet so when we finally settled back on our bed, we decided to cuddle with each other and catch up instead.

"So Natsu, do you think you're still weak _being_ with me?"

"Me? Weak? Nah, Sting's words didn't affect me at all." Natsu hard heartedly laughed it off because I think deep down in him, he knew his words actually did affect him at first.

"Yeah right."

"Enough about me, what did you do when I was away Luce?" Natsu derive his attention away from him to me after clearing his throat.

"Oh nothing much, cry? Cry more and cry again." I looked at Natsu and gave him the most sweetest and innocent smile. I think he could sense the sarcasm in my words and in that smile as well.

"Babe, I'm really sorry okay. But if you were really missing me, why didn't you call or texted me?"

"Well…" I looked away before continuing, ashamed actually to be admitting this. "My ego was kind of in the way."

"Oh, so girls also have egos." Natsu started laughing. "And here I thought only we men did."

"Hey that's not funny at all. We girls also do not want to bow down to men the_ entire_ time okay?"

"Fine, fine… my bad Luce." Natsu paused for a while before continuing. "So… you really did cry all the time?"

"No idiot I didn't okay. Just at certain times. But I did go for a drink with Loki and don't you dare say or even do anything to him because I asked him to and you cannot be angry with me because you were the one who left me."

Natsu just looked at me bewildered. Okay, he giving me that look is just making me lost.

"So Natsu, are you going to say anything or are you just going to keep quiet?"

"Woah Luce."

"What?" I snapped.

"I didn't know my girl was wild enough to go to such extent. So… did you get drunk?"

"Yeah kind of, I immediately puke once Loki and I left the place. Thinking of it just makes want to barf."

Natsu just laughed.

"What's so funny this time?"

"That's what you get when you want to drown your sorrow into drinks." Natsu said as he flicked my nose.

"Ow." I rubbed my nose before continuing. "Well mister FYI, it's because of _you_ that I drown my pitiful sorrow."

We were both now sitting us as Natsu and I stared into each other's eyes because obviously both of us didn't want to lose until Natsu looked away.

"Alright already, geez… how much salt do you want to rub on?" Natsu said as he scratched his head.

I couldn't help but to giggle because yeah people, I won. "Until I'm satisfied."

Natsu gave the annoyed look before he gave up and sighed. "Well Luce, will it satisfy you if I propose for us to have a wedding ceremony?"

Wait what, was I not listening properly or am I too shocked to take in the information. I think I was stoning because Natsu had to wave a hand in front of my face to get me back to earth.

"Earth to Lucy, you there?"

"Yeah, yeah, Natsu I'm here. Did you just say to have a wedding ceremony?"

"Yeah Luce, I did." Natsu blushed and looked away.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"Well… when I was in America my driver was driving down this street and we happened to stop due to the traffic and we kind of stop in front of a bridal shop and when I looked at it, it made me realize that I have yet to see my wife in a wedding dress. Maybe we should do it Luce, why do you think?"

Was I dreaming? No, no, this is for real. Don't tell me my dream is actually coming true? Natsu is actually proposing for us to have a wedding ceremony.

"Erm Luce?"

"Yes Natsu!" I jumped hugged him which cause us to fall on the bed together. "I always wanted one!"

I just couldn't help but to reach out for his lips and kiss him. Natsu succumbed to my kiss and brought me as close as he could to his chest so he could hug me tightly. Leaning against Natsu's chest like this was just simple awesome furthermore the closeness of our skin just made it homely. Okay although I was wearing my night dress and Natsu was just wearing his boxers, still it was close enough.

"We need to start preparing for our wedding Natsu. We need to find the location, the caterer, our outfits. Wow!" I was already listing some things to Natsu as I got dreamy eyes and imaginative.

"Yes, yes Luce but for now, let's turn in." Natsu said as he yawned and I decided to comply with him.

Finally, Natsu and I are going to have a wedding.

* * *

The next day at work, I finally gotten the time to actually have lunch with Levi and Juvia and when I told them I was getting married and to who, they flipped. It took a while for them to understand but after much explanation, they finally came to accept it and were getting so excited for me.

I was happy to be talking to my girls back. They were filling me so much things like Levi has a boyfriend name Gajeel but he's not the sociable kind so I guess we will only get to see him at my wedding itelf and as for Juvia, I was shocked to find out that she was dating Gray who I met the event the other time and whose Natsu's best friend also. When I told her about the event I went to with Natsu and that I met Gray there and got to find out that both of them were actually best friends, she got worried actually.

"Oh no, Juvia betrayed Gray-sama. I can't believe I had the hots for Natsu-san before!" And yeah, that was Juvia.

Before I could continue my conversation with the girls about planning the wedding, I got a text message from the husband.

"_Luce so mean… Your husband having lunch all alone in his office__"_

I couldn't help but to smile to my phone when I read the text message. I guess I should pay him a visit.

"_Yes Natsu, coming right up."_

"Sorry girls but I got to go." I said as I stood up.

"Ooh, husband called?" I didn't know why I blushed when Levi say that but she kept giving me the 'eyebrow' hinting me that Natsu and I were going to get kinky.

"Er yeah and Levi stop that!" I turned away to hide my embarrassment and I could hear them giggle before I left them to go find Natsu. As usually, I just walked in without knocking on his door.

"Hey Natsu."

Natsu stood up and came walking to me from behind his desk. "Hey Luce." Natsu wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a peck on my lips. "I missed you."

"I….. missed you too- NOT."

"Aww that's mean Luce…"

I just laughed and Natsu just swooped down onto my lips for a kiss, okay not just a simple one but our tongues were getting involved now. When Natsu moved down to nibbled on my neck, I suddenly remembered what Levi were teasing me earlier on and damn, she was right!

"Natsu… stop…" I wanted to stop him but I couldn't. I was moaning as it felt so good and my mind is in such a complete blur right now and all I want is for him to gobble me up.

Natsu broke apart from my neck and came back to my lips. I didn't care if Levi was right because all I wanted to do now was make love to the man in front of me now. I was gripping onto his hair to show him the sign that I wanted more and I guess Natsu got it because he lifted my thighs up so my legs were circled around his waist now.

He carried me forward and accidentally slammed me against the door. I quickly got my hands behind me and locked the door. He placed me carefully on the floor and we were already helping each other to remove our bottoms. Once that was done, he positioned himself in front of me and leaned down to kiss me before he insert into me.

I screamed into his mouth once I felt the tightness of my core and his length rubbing against each other. It felt so good and amazing no matter how many times we've done this. His lips were still locked onto mine as I think he didn't want the whole office to hear me screaming. We could felt that both of us were reaching to our climax and that is when he broke the kiss and brought his length out to release his liquid on the floor.

I could hear that we both were panting from our heavy activity. Natsu didn't clean his mess up instead he lied next to me on the floor. I didn't care actually and I prefer we lay together in silence for a while but a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Natsu, weren't you having lunch?" Natsu wrapped his arm around my neck so he could bring my face closer to his.

"I was, you were my lunch." And Natsu licked the corner of my lips. I couldn't help but to blush beet red right now and that just earn him a slap right across his cheek!

"Pervert!" I stood up to grab my bottoms and ran to open the other door located inside his office and wow, how awesome is that he has his own personal toilet.

"I can't believe my wife is still so shy with me." Natsu just sighed as he continued to lie on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all for this chapter folks! I'm already drafting up chapter 23 so I'll upload it once its done. Please leave a review before you go guys! Hopefully, you guys can help me reach to 300 reviews. That'll will just blow me away. Thanks(:**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's my next update. I was quite upset that I didnt receive much reviews for Chapter 22 but fear not, it didnt bring me down as I'm already encouraged to finish the story nicely^^**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 23**

Planning for the wedding is no kidding. We got so many things to book and prepare. Firstly, we had to inform our 'parents' who for my side is only my dad while for Natsu was Makarov or should I say Gramps. Both of them were so excited for us that when they congratulated us, they went like "Finally!"

Natsu and I were just stunned when both of our 'parents' said the exact same thing that it was so cute when we face each other and blinked.

We were planning to have the wedding in 3 months time. I couldn't wait. For the location, we decided to hold it at Magnolia garden by the big beautiful tree (A/N: Yes, I'm talking about the same one that Natsu pluck out from the grounds to set sail on the river for Lucy to see) instead at a church so at least after exchanging our vows, we could have the party at the same place.

Furthermore I didn't want to hold our wedding at the church because that dream is just haunting me.

Next, we had to decide on the decorations for the area, the stage and especially the pedestal of course. As well as the chairs and tables for people to sit by the isle and to eat after the ceremony. Definitely we had to choose what colors we wanted and Natsu was voting for red and white! I was voting for blue and white though but at the end we compromise and decided for white and black instead.

I couldn't help smiling when I remembered what Natsu said for the color picking.

"Hey Luce, what about white and black? It's definitely classic and vintage. Also, we can dress ourselves as ninjas instead or maybe as mafia gang members huh?"

I just laughed upon his suggestion and that is how we came to a conclusion on the color decision but I still told Natsu that I'll be going for my white gown. Natsu just pout and nodded before giving me a quick peck on my lips.

Right now, we're out deciding on the caterers for the food, drinks and desserts. Mirajane was so kind and sweet to help us that she recommended us to head over to her brother's place to try out the food as her brother, Elfman, was the chef there.

"Lucy!" Mirajane called for me as Natsu and I walked in the restaurant. It took a while to finally get her to call me by my name instead of Ma'am. Thank goodness!

"Hey Mira!" I ran over to her and we quickly gave each other a hug. We broke the hug and Mirajane went to greet Natsu.

"Hi, Mr. President."

"Oh come on Mira, stop it with the formalities. You can call me Natsu too. You can continue with the formalities if we're at business meetings okay?"

"Is that alright sir?"

"Yes Mira." I butted in. "That's fine. You're like our closest friend." I gave her a smile and she happily nodded."

"Anyway please meet my brother, Elfman. Like I informed you earlier, he's the chef here." Elfman walked towards us as Mira signaled for him. "Elfman, this gentleman here is Natsu, the president for Fairy Tail and this is his beautiful wife, Lucy."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy." Elfman said as he exchanged handshakes with both of us. "And Natsu, My sister has told me all about you couple."

"It's nice to meet you too Elfman." Natsu said as Elfman and he ended the shake. "I'm really glad that you could help my wife and I on this."

"No issues, it's an honor to. I'll bring out the dishes one by one so you can taste them. Let me know which ones you really like."

"Thank you Elfman." I said before he walked away to start bringing out the food.

Mirajane helped us settled to a table and we started trying the different kinds of dishes. Honestly, all were good.

After much consideration and negotiation, we came to a decision for the list of dishes that we wanted to be served and as well as the drinks which has to consist of both alcohol and non-alcohol. We informed Elfman as well that we preferred the food to be arranged as buffet style. At least that way, people can help themselves to the proportion of food that they want instead of wasting it.

As for the desserts, we told Elfman that we will prefer brownies, cheesecakes, muffin, cupcakes and some jellies for that section.

"No problem. We will get this done." Elfman said as he took a look at the list that we ticked on the dishes before looking up to us. "Anyways, have you already got yourself a wedding cake?"

Natsu and I looked at each other before turning back to Elfman. "Apparently… no." Natsu paused as his phone was ringing. "Sorry babe but I got to take this." I just nodded and Natsu quickly gave me a peck on top of my head before walking out.

"Well, like what Natsu said. Do you have anyone that you could recommend for the wedding cake?"

"Hmms." Mira and Elfman looked at each other before both of them turned back to me. "Actually we do."

* * *

We, okay maybe I had my jaw drop when we arrived at the cake shop. I didn't think Mirajane and Elfman were serious when they told me about how _different_ the shop will be.

The shop layout was like a bar! Are we at a cake shop or at a bar now? I'm seriously confused right now. My thinkings were; could we put our trust in the shop owner here? I think we should leave the shop before it's too late.

"HELLO!"

I quickly cover Natsu's mouth with my hand and he gave me a questioning look.

"What the hell is wrong with you Natsu? We're leaving here. This doesn't look like a _decent_ cake shop at all. We're going." I whispered shouted at him.

Before I could even drag Natsu out of the shop, a woman came out from the back.

"My, my, my… Who the hell just woke me up from my hangover?" I just stared at her in disbelieve. She was practically wearing nothing. Okay, she was wearing like a bra top with a 3 quarters pants. I'm exaggerating, please ignore me but still!

Natsu managed to break free from my held. "We're looking for a wedding cake. We heard from Elfman and Mirajane to come to you."

"Ah, those two… I see, I see. Well, you've come to the right place." The lady smiled as she walked behind the bar counter. "Please take a seat." She gestured her hand to take a seat at the bar counter and we obliged to it.

"The name's Cana. What about you?"

"I'm Natsu and this is my wife, Lucy." I just smiled though I swore my sweats were trying to break free and fall.

"Nice to meet such a young fine couple… Alright!" Cana slammed her hands on the bar which made me go eek. "Let's get down to business. I'll bring you the latest fine cakes for tasting. Wakaba! Macao!"

Two guys appeared from the back which are Macao and Wakaba I believed since Cana called their names earlier. Both of them gave their thumbs up before disappearing. Cana turned around and faced us.

"So any drinks for you guys? Whiskey, beer?"

"I'll get a beer." I just looked at Natsu in awe. Seriously? Beer with cake? "For my wife as well." What?!

"Erm actually, I'm just fine with water." Cana looked back at me before she started laughing.

"Oh dear, don't need to get shy with me and all." She opened two bottles of beer and placed it in front of us. What shocked me was she grabbed a big bottle of whiskey and raised it. "Cheers!"

Natsu clanked his bottle with hers while I guess I absent-mindedly as well. I can't believe Natsu is not bewildered with all this!

Sooner or later, Macao and Wakaba came out carrying plates of cakes. They set down in front of us and my, it actually looks good.

Cana placed her bottle aside and grabbed two forks to hand it to us. "Dig in." She said and smiled.

We both decided to dig in the 1st cake together and OH MY GOD, it was damn good.

"This is good, Cana." Natsu said before he started to devour the next cake in line.

"Why, thank you. What about you Lucy? How is it?"

"It's really good. How can such good cakes be in store in a place like this? I'm so sorry Cana but honestly, I was having some doubts initially when I entered here."

"No worries. I get that a lot. I was surprised your husband here wasn't reacting like you actually."

Both of us were looking at Natsu and I think he sensed it. "Oh, because I didn't think we should judge the looks?" And that got Cana and I to have sweat drops because of his answer.

"Please don't mind him Cana. As long, Natsu got food. He doesn't really care actually.

"Yup!" Natsu cheerfully said and smiled before devouring the next cake in line again. "But they're really good." Natsu spoke with cake in his mouth as he looked at me. I couldn't help but to laugh before grabbing a tissue and wiping his mouth. Seriously, he's like a kid sometimes. Sometimes I wondered how he could top being the president for Fairy Tail.

"So Cana, why a bar?"

She laughed. "You see, Macao and Wakaba has been my good friends since young and we three love to drink but we can baked good food you see so we decided why not make the place we work at the place we also love?"

After hearing her speak her mind out, actually I couldn't help but to agree. Three of them have splendid talents to bake but the down side is that they love to drink so they combined these two to one.

"I agree." I stood up and bend down to a slight bow. "I apologize for judging your skills without even trying it. Please help my husband and I to do the wedding cake."

"Sure." Cana said as she got her hand underneath my chin to bring my face up to her. "It'll be our pleasure." And she smiled, together with Wakaba and Macao also.

I turned around to face Natsu and all he did was gave me his toothy grin as he placed his hand over my head for a pat.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! How's this chapter? Please don't forget to leave me a review before you go. I want to know how am I doing well in planning the wedding. FYI, I'm still single so I'm not sure how all this go. Anyways, I got to be honest with you guys that actually we have about 2-3 more chapters to the end of the story. See ya(:**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's my next update. I saw all your reviews about requesting me to continue this story until they have a baby! OMG. hahaha. Sorry to burst you bubble but chapter 25 is going to be the last chapter. As you know, I've uploaded a new story called 'The Princess and the Dragon Slayer' so i will really appreciate if you could read that story after this is done. Thanks for all your support guys!(:**

**Love Starts in the Opposite Direction**

**Chapter 24**

**Lucy's POV**

The wedding is just next month and I have yet to decide on my wedding dress! Natsu and I decided that we'll choose our wedding suit/dress with our friends instead so we could give each other a little surprise. Natsu told me he will be going this weekend for the FIRST time to go pick out a suit. He got Gray and Gajeel to accompany him. Surprisingly, Gajeel is his cousin. I need to tell Levi about this.

Anyways for me, I've gotten Juvia and Levy to accompany me from the start. Well, they are my bridesmaid after all. We've went to three bridal shops but none of the dresses has appealed to me yet. Argh, it was so frustrating. This was the only thing not done yet. We've gotten our photographer, videographer, the band, flowers, cake, food, drinks, decorations and even the pastor as well to witness our vows exchanged!

My bridesmaids haven't even chosen their dress yet! Well because they want me to get my dress first before getting theirs.

I was going frantic! Okay, maybe I'm starting to panic even more if I can't get my dress decided by today. I was on my way to go meet the girls now. We decided to head over to this bridal shop that is further inside Magnolia. Once we were there, we were greeted with enthusiasm.

"Oh hello ladies! How can Angel help you today?"

Juvia, Levy and I exchanged looks before I answered her. "Well, I'm getting married next month and I have yet to find the perfect dress."

"Ahh… You're finding the ONE."

"The ONE?" Levi couldn't help but to enquire.

"Yes the ONE ladies. If you find the ONE, that means that's your dress."

Okay, this lady wasn't making any sense but I really needed my dress so I'm going to bear with her and check out her collections.

"Alright so let's get you in a room!" Angel said after clapping her hands and walking into her shop. We took that as a queue and followed behind her.

We got settled in a room and Angel asked me what I wanted. I told her I didn't want anything puffy but I want it to be sexy and gorgeous. Overall, it has to catch my eyes and look good on me. Angel nodded after serving us drinks and walking off.

"So Lu-chan, what's your budget on the dress actually?" Levy asked me as she took her glass.

"You see girls, I don't really have one but I'm trying to keep it below $3,000 even though Natsu gave me his card." I flashed the card in front of the girls and we all squealed.

"Lucy is so lucky. Juvia hopes Gray-sama will be like him too." Juvia was getting all dreamy eyes now as she held her glass.

"Don't worry. I think Gray will be able to do that too." I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile.

As we were laughing, Angel came back to the room and only leaving me jaw drop while earning whistles from Levi and Juvia.

"Amazing…" I was loss for words. "Maybe finally, my bridesmaids can even choose their dresses." I looked at Levi and Juvia and they were both smiling and nodding their heads.

"Alright, bride-to-be, let's get you started!" Angel shouted as she clapped her hands.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was on my way to the meeting point that Gray and Gajeel has settled upon. We were heading to only the most exquisite tuxedo shop around. I know you girls will be wondering, it's just a suit and you can get it anywhere but you girls just don't understand that part, the quality and the design all matters since our fashion wardrobe is limited.

After parking my car, I came out and I saw Gray and Gajeel were already standing outside the place. I locked my car before I walked over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey idiot, you're late." Gray never fails to always make such comments to me.

"Sorry man. Geez, wife was panicking and I just can't leave her alone right?"

"She's meeting up with Levi?" My cousin asked.

"Yeah and _Juvia _also…" I emphasized Gray's girlfriend's name as I turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Come on, let's go in." With that, three of us enter the shop and were greeted without fail.

"WELCOME, WELCOME! How can I help you guys with? " Spontaneous much?

You're the owner of the shop?" I couldn't help but to double confirm. He's too hyper active to be one.

"Well, of course. Can't the owner of a splendid shop greet his customer with such positive attitude?"

"Er, I guess so?"

"Anyway, the name's Cobra." He introduced himself as he handed his name card to each of us.

"Hey Cobra…" I looked at his name card as I said his name, making sure that's his real name. Hell, who names their kid after a snake? "I'm getting married next month so I will like the finest suit around."

"Yeah, please help this flame brain get the best suit." Gray said as he pointed his thumb sideways to me.

I didn't have the time to argue back with Gray so I practically ignored him. "These guys are my best men so I need to get them good suits as well but definitely not great as mine though."

Cobra looked at Gray and Gajeel then back at me. "Okay!" Cobra smiled and clasped his hands together. "Shall we get started? Follow me." He walked into his shop and we followed him.

He brought us into a room and served us drinks. We made ourselves comfortable as we sat on the couch. Cobra mentioned to us that he will bring the selection of shirts, blazer, pants and ties to us. How awesome is this?

I was holding onto my glass of wine as I swirled the liquid. "I'm wondering how's Lucy's doing. She looked pretty stressed this morning."

"Don't worry Natsu, it's the period where the bride does." Woah, Gajeel actually said something quite encouraging but it wasn't convincing enough.

"Then I shouldn't have rushed her into doing this wedding ceremony." I said before moving my lips to my glass to take a sip but failed to as someone smacked the back of my head.

"What the hell?!" I turned around and saw it was Gray who was behind it.

"Suck it up Natsu. You want to marry her because you love her right?" So I suggest you stop thinking of all this and carry on with the wedding. I bet Lucy will be depressed if you had such thoughts."

"I guess…"I paused as I turned back around and stood up. "Yeah! I love that woman and I'm gonna marry her even if it's stressing her now because all of this will be done once this is over." I raised my fist in the air. "Man, I'm all fired up now!"

I saw the smiles that Gray and Gajeel were giving off and I couldn't be any happier that I got the best support from my best friend and best cousin.

Our or I mean, my happiness got interrupted once Cobra came back in, pulling in a trolley. I could see the clothes. It looked splendid as it hangs on the rack. This is going to be awesome, wait for me Lucy.

* * *

**Normal POV (Which it's usually Lucy's POV)**

I was now super ecstatic as I have finally chosen the ONE, like what Angel says. Even my bridesmaids have gotten their dresses. It's just one more month until the final event. I couldn't wait. Finally, my dream is actually going to come true. I was in my thoughts while Levy and Juvia were talking to each other. We were grabbing some tea and cake as we waited for the boys to come and get us.

Surprisingly, Natsu's best men's girlfriends were my bridesmaids. I was basically daydreaming that I was only snapped out of it when someone walked in. Well basically the café that we're hanging out was a cute little vintage shop that has flowers decorated inside. The door even has a bell equipped to it so whoever walked in or out of the shop, it will like ring.

I looked up and I saw three guys walking to us and of course, one of them was my husband.

I stood up as I wanted to go to kiss and hug my husband but before I even could, Natsu turned me around to face the group and slung his arm around my shoulder instead.

"Sorry guys, but my wife and I have to go."

"Huh, why Lu-chan?!" Levi asked as she stood up from her seat and pressed her palms against the table.

"Er, er." Honestly, I was loss for words because I didn't know we had somewhere to go. Thank God Natsu butted in to help me answer Levy.

"We still have to check out some last minute preparation for the wedding so…" He went to grab my bag before he grabbed my hand. "See you!" Natsu bid goodbye and dragged me along with him, out of the shop.

"Wait, hold up Natsu! Where are we going?" Natsu didn't stopped instead he continued to walk ahead to I believed, to the direction of his car. "I thought we're done with all the preparations already?" Natsu stopped and stood in front of me as he grabbed my face in his hands.

"I lied Luce, I just wanted to spend time with my wife. I missed her so much because lately, we haven't been able to because we are so busy preparing for the wedding." I could feel blood rushing up to my cheeks. I don't know why I'm blushing when I thought I should be used to this, his charming smile and charismatic words.

It shows that Natsu can still surprise me and I just can't wait for what other surprises are in store for me. I tiptoed to reach in for a kiss on his lips as I placed my hands over his. Natsu, exactly one month's time, we will be wedded.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap for the second last chapter folks. I wanna apologize again for going to end this story soon but like I mentioned at the top, I have another story uploaded up and hopefully, that's going to be a blast. Before you go, please don't forget to leave a review thanks^^**


End file.
